


Boozer's

by fluentchaos



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Drama, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentchaos/pseuds/fluentchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two offsprings of Satan were born, Shiro was not so merciful to the demonic twin carrying the blue flames. Fourteen years later the Paladin encounters someone oddly familiar in a bar named Boozer's. (summary will change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar

“Shura, I can’t just go to some bar like this, I’ve got Yukio to get back to.” Shiro protested as the woman dragged him along by the arm.

“Tch. Yeah right. We both know chicken won’t be done with his field time till morning, and besides that, the kid can take care of himself. You need to take some time away for yer’ self!” The woman replied, tightening her grip on the man’s wrist.

“Kigurakure-san is right, Fujimoto-san, it’s about time you get away and enjoy yourself, you work too hard.” A young exorcist that had been working with them on their mission chimed in from his left.

Shiro sighed, seeing no point in arguing any further, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of this. It wasn’t even that he was put off by the idea of a night off, it was just that he had things that prioritize over it. Things being Yukio and his work as an exorcist, especially with Yukio being so close to becoming a full-fledged exorcist. As proud as he was of his son, the reality of him really becoming an exorcist, especially so young, has been weighing down on him. If he could choose, Yukio wouldn’t be anywhere near the world of demons and exorcists, but that ship has long sailed and Yukio was insistent that this is what he would do with his life.

“See! Even Hamasaki agrees with me. So don’t worry yer little butt and let’s get goin’, happy hour starts soon and I don’t wanna miss it.” Shura said, releasing Shiro’s wrist and picking up her pace.

Looking around him warily, Shiro called out to the woman now several feet ahead of him. “Where exactly is this bar?”

Turning her head towards him with a cheeky grin she replied. “What? Doncha trust my taste in drinkin’ holes? It’s only another block away so hurry up, this place gets pretty busy at night.”

Holding back a sigh he sped up, throwing an exasperated glance at Hamasaki who seems to be struggling with the woman’s set pace.

“What kind of decent establishment could be in this dingy part of Southern Cross?..” Hamasaki muttered under his breath.

Shiro had to agree. They were deep downtown in Southern cross, which was well known to be home to several gangs and a welcoming home to demons. The only reason they were in the area was to take out a couple powerful Naberius’ terrorizing the people here, and Shura, of course, knew about this great bar nearby which how he landed here.

“Ah! There it is!” Shura called back, walking back to them, grabbing their wrists and pulling them forward.

Looking up at the building, Shiro had to admit, it wasn’t too shabby. It was on the smaller size but made do with what it had. Most of the front was taken up by and elevated sitting area with a short fence and bushes surrounding it, several tables and chairs taking up its space. Looking past the people happily chatting away and drinking, Shiro could see that large glass doors led inside. Quickly making his way up the concrete steps leading to the main entrance, he looked up at the lit up sign, cleverly named **_Boozer’s_**.

Glancing to the left side of the staircase he met eyes with a young man, maybe mid-twenties, making his way out of the bar. Taking in his form, black hair, strong jaw, blue eyes and navy bomber jacket to match, Shiro had the strangest feeling that he knew the man, something familiar about him that Shiro felt in his gut. Something about him, his eyes maybe. There was also something odd about the way the man stared back at him, as if he was analyzing, calculating every part of Shiro that made him, him. Then as if a spell had been broken, the man’s eyes went blank and he turned away, passing the Paladin without another glance. _Strange_ , he thought shaking his head, maybe he could use a drink.

“Shiro, you comin’ or what?” Shura called back at the man, waiting at the entrance while Hamasaki held open the door.

Looking back up at the two, he nodded and quickly took the last steps, glancing behind him to maybe catch another look at the man only to see no sight of him.

Strange indeed, Shiro thought to himself as he made his way into the bar.

***

The night of drinking then began without any other disturbances and ended with a very drunk Hamasaki, a happily buzzed Shiro, and a tipsy Shura dragging a frightened man back to her place.

Weeks went by and Shiro managed to get by without any of Shura’s drinking exploits. Ironically enough, a beer was sounding increasingly appealing as the days went on. With Yukio being away on missions with his class so often now that their final test was fast approaching, Shiro was more stressed than ever. As much as he knew Yukio could handle himself - he was the best in his class - the danger of what he was doing worried Shiro endlessly.

Besides his worry for Yukio, the Vatican seemed to be assigning him one mission after the other, and while it helped distract him from worrying for Yukio too much, it was wearing down on him physically, he hasn’t been so sore in his life. The Vatican is really gonna have to ease up on the slave driving if they want him to be still exorcising demons a year from now. Fortunately, after reporting for a particularly messy mission involving a horde of Molbs, they gave him the okay to go home and clean up without assigning any more missions.

Returning to the monastery Shiro quickly made his way to Yukio’s bedroom to greet him since he hasn’t had a chance to speak to him in a few days. Only to find the boy sound asleep at his desk, drooling onto a thick mathematics book. Letting out a soft chuckle he grabbed a small blanket from the boy’s bed and placed it over his shoulders, quietly leaving the room and heading to his bathroom to clean up the molb gook he’s currently covered in.

Towel drying his hair and throwing his slimy clothes into the wash, Shiro considered his options, he could eat a late dinner and head to bed, but he wouldn’t want to wake the clergymen and Yukio by making a racket in the kitchen. That bar did have some good looking burgers and onion rings on their menu.. and he could get that beer he had been wanting.. _Alright_ , Boozer’s it is then.

A thirty-minute walk later, Shiro opened the door to Boozer’s and stepped inside, looking around he took in the homey atmosphere. The bar seemed busy tonight so he took a seat by the fence and bushes outside, hoping to get a break from the loud laughing inside. Settling himself in his seat he took a look at the small menu left on the table.

“Can I get you anything?”

Turning his head to see the friendly waitress to his left, he replied. “Yeah, can I get the double-bacon cheeseburger, some onion rings, and a beer on tap.” He finished, giving her a friendly smile.

Writing his order on her notepad she looked up at him “Would you like to pay now or start a tab?” she asked

“I’ll start a tab.” He replied handing her his debit card.

“Okay, your order will be ready in about five minutes.” She said cheerfully, turning around and heading back inside.

A few minutes of star gazing later, the waitress came back with two plates and a mug of frothy beer that made Shiro’s mouth water. As soon as she set the food on his table he dug in, taking a big bite of his juicy burger. Damn, Shura really knew how to pick the places. Finishing his burger, he began inhaling his beer and onion rings.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice called from his right.

Turning his head, his eyes widened to see the familiar face from the last time he was here, same navy blue eyes and bomber jacket. “Yes?” He replied, trying to calm his surprise.

“Do you mind if I sit with you? The other tables are full.” The man said, face giving away nothing.

Looking around him, he saw that the other tables were indeed full. “Of course,” he said with a small smile, gesturing to the seat across from him.

“Thank you,” he replied and pulled out the chair.

Shiro took a swig from his mug as he watched the man settle in his seat and raise two fingers signaling for the waitress. Before the waitress could speak upon reaching their table, he took the lead. “Beer on tap,” he said just loud enough for her to hear, handing her a card. Nodding with a soft blush she headed back inside.

Setting his beer down, Shiro popped an onion ring in his mouth, basking in the salty flavor. Looking up he saw the man staring right back at him. “I’m Shiro Fujimoto, you are?” He said, deciding to break the odd silence, holding out his hand to him.

Looking down at his hand for a moment as if contemplating something, the man finally took it and shook it gently. “I’m Rin,” he replied

Seeing that the man - Rin, had seemingly no intentions of letting go of his hand, he gave another firm shake and pulled back, taking another sip of his beer. “No surname?” he asked finding it odd for him to introduce himself with only his first name.

Looking down at his own hand and back up to Shiro, he replied with a simple. “No.”

“Ah. Okay then, why don’t you call me Shiro then, it’s only fair.” The Paladin said with a grin, for some reason feeling a need to be kind to the man.

“ _Shiro_.” The man said as if the name somehow held the secrets of the universe.

“H-Here’s your beer.” The waitress interrupted, setting the glass mug in front of Rin, wiping the condensation off on her apron, and looking at the man expectantly.

“Thank you,” Rin said, glancing up at her briefly before focusing back on Shiro.

With a soft scoff, the woman left without a scene. Huh. Shiro thought she was attractive enough, maybe just not his type.

Shiro cleared his throat. “So where are you from Rin?”

Rin furrowed his brows. “I was born in Japan but..moved down south,” he replied

“How south are we talking?” Shiro asked, curious as to where this strange man came from.

“Australia,” Rin replied

“Ah, that's pretty far away. So what are you doing back in Japan?” The Paladin asked

Taking a sip from his mug and licking the foam from his upper lip Rin sighed. “Vacation, needed to get away from my relatives.”

Shiro let out a chuckle. “Get away from them? Usually, it’s the other way around,” he said grinning at the man. “So you and your family don’t really get along then?” he inquired

Looking at Paladin with what looked like curiosity, he replied hesitantly. “My father monarchs over me, it can become overbearing.”

Shiro threw his head back with a laugh to that one. “Monarchs? C’mon you have to be exaggerating.”

“I am not,” Rin replied, to which Shiro cracked up to. “You have any family?” he asked curiously

Suppressing any more laughter, Shiro smiled taking another swig from his mug. “I have a son.”

Rin looked a bit puzzled at that. “How old?”

“He’s fourteen already.” The Paladin responded, a soft smile on his face. “Time sure does fly by.”

“It does, doesn't it,” Rin replied, a faraway look on his face.

“Anyways, any siblings?” Shiro asked

Taking a long drink, gulping loudly, Rin frowned. “I have several,” he replied

“You get along?” The Paladin asked

“As well as can be expected,” he responded, continuing upon seeing Shiro’s confused face. “We all sort of work together, it can get competitive so we all end up fighting a bit,” he explained

“Ah, makes sense. What do you do?” Shiro asked, popping another onion ring in his mouth.

“It’s a..family business, my father owns a lot of land, I take care of.. pests. Random jobs here and there, stuff like that.” Rin replied

“Huh. Sounds interesting.” Shiro said, a thoughtful look on his face.

“What do you do?” Rin countered the man’s question.

At times like these Shiro was thankful for having his monastery. “I’m a priest, I own a monastery a bit uptown.”

“Aren’t priests suppose to abstain alcoholic beverages?” Rin questioned looking confused as he glanced down the mug in the man’s hand.

“Heheh.” Shiro chuckled nervously, setting his beer on the table. “I’m not a traditionalist you see.”

“Oi! Shiro! What’re you doin’ here?” A voice Shiro recognized very well shouted from the glass doors leading out to the patio.

Turning his head he saw few exorcists and Shura make their way over to them, swaying her hips upon seeing Rin sitting with him.

“And who’s this?” She said in a lower voice upon reaching the table, bending down and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, jutting her chest out in front his face, to which Rin scrunched his nose at.

“Ah, Shura I was just having a drink with Rin here. Rin this is-” Shiro started

“The name is Kirigakure Shura, it’s a _pleasure_ to meet you _Rin_.” She murmured seductively against Rin’s ear.

Clearing his throat Rin pulled away from Shura and stood up from his seat. “It was nice speaking with you Shiro, I’ll see you around,” he said meeting the Paladin’s eyes.

“Miss Kigurakure,” Rin noted, stepping around her and heading back through the glass doors.

Rin gone Shura scoffed “What the hell was that?!”

Shiro, along with the woman’s companions chuckled softly.

Turning to the Paladin, Shura had an incredulous look on her face. “What the _hell_ was that Shiro?” She repeated

Trying to keep in his laughter he responded. “I don’t think he was interested.”

“How could he not be interested? My charm is irresistible!” She said, sitting down on Rin’s chair and chugging what was left of his beer, slamming it back on the table

“Consider him an anomaly,” Shiro replied with a soft grin.


	2. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was the deal with people with red eyes here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, I've been busy with school and such so sorry it took so long for this chapter.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr to keep informed of updates on my work @ http://katybeefanfic.tumblr.com/

Rin sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment, thinking back on his encounter with that man, Shiro his name was. _Shiro_. All of these years he had wondered about that man, curious about what kind of person could make the decision that led Rin's life. Curious about the man he looked in the eyes, those hardened, determined eyes all of those years back.

Closing the door behind him, his eyes trailed around his new apartment. It wasn’t that bad, certainly not as magnificent as his previous home, but it suited his needs. It was a very open space, to the left of the entrance was the kitchen with all the necessities, fridge, oven and such, the black granite of the counters matching the small bar table. Then down a couple steps was the living area, leather couches with an accompanying television on the wall.

Walking down the hallway that led straight to his bedroom, he plopped down on his bed, laying on his back with his arms on his sides, a slightly troubled look on his face as he gazed at the blank ceiling above him.

Strange, he said his son was almost fourteen, has it really only been that long here? Speaking of his son, I wonder what he’s up to, maybe his demonic traits finally kicked in. Though I doubt it, the exorcist wouldn’t have kept him around if they had.

Sitting up and pulling off his jacket, shirt soon following, Rin unwrapped his tail from his torso. Stretching it out and curling it from side to side, he groaned. It damn sure did get sore being hidden all night. Standing up Rin headed to the bathroom, stopping to grab fresh clothes on the way.

***

Stepping out of the bathroom and rubbing a fluffy towel over his damp hair, he froze. Wet tail lightly dripping onto the wooden floor below him, he turned and walked down the hallway.

Upon reaching his living room Rin let out a soft sigh at the sight before him, the only other sound in the apartment being the messy crunching of a bag of potato chips.

“What are you doing here, Amaimon?”

Pausing in his process of stuffing ridiculously large handfuls of chips in his mouth, Amaimon looked up at the man with wide eyes. “Aniue sent me to spy on you.” his response muffled over his mouthful of food.

Raising his palm to his face, Rin looked down and shook his head, pulling his towel off of the top of his head and tossing it on the couch to his right. He stalked over to the demon currently searching for more food in his cabinet with one hand and devouring the rest of the bag with the other, and came to a stop at in front of him. Looking up at the earth king he reached up and pinched his pointed ear, increasing the pressure as he pulled him off the counter.

“Ah! Brother, stop! I apologize!” Amaimon yelled, all while keeping his monotonous expression as Rin dragged him away from the kitchen and onto the leather couch.

Finally releasing his ear and backing away, he crossed his arms over his chest. “And _how_ does spying on me involve ransacking my kitchen?”

“I was hungry.” was all he replied with.

Rin shot him with an unimpressed look. “Obviously. Tell Samuel I don't want any part in his games, I'm not here to cause any trouble so he doesn't have to spy on me. Especially using such unconventional methods.” he said glancing down at Amaimon’s crumb covered mouth.

“Okay, I shall relieve the message to big brother.” Amaimon responded, not making any move to leave.

After waiting a few minutes and seeing the demon had no plans to leave, Rin turned and made his way back to the kitchen. “I’ll make you something to eat.” he said in a resigned tone.

“Yay!” Amaimon shouted as he jumped up from the couch and trailed behind Rin into the kitchen.

***

After feeding the green pig a large, healthy meal, - god knows he needed it considering the fact that he survives on greasy chips and sweets - he managed to send him off back to Samuel reminding him of his message on his way out.

That brother of his was quite the pain in his ass. Rin’s been here for a total of two weeks and that bastard was already sending a shitty spy to keep an eye on him. What Rin told Shiro was not a lie, he was sort of on a vacation away from his family, given they don't reside in Australia but still. Samuel poking around his business was not something Rin took favor to, and he would have traveled somewhere further away from the demon but he was curious of the country he was born in. Unfortunately, that decision led to green gremlins lurking around his kitchen in the middle of the night, but he supposes beggars can't be choosers.

Cleaning off the last dish and setting it out to dry, he headed back to his room stopping to assure that his door was securely locked - not that it would keep them out.

Pulling off the covers from his bed, he got in and pulled them back over him, turning to his side and resting his head on his arm.

There was a bit of luck in him deciding move to Japan, that being him coming across Shiro. He never did expect to see the man again, and now that he had, he had no plans to leave any time soon. He hasn't been so intrigued by something in while.

***

“He just broke in? Why not wait until morning?”

“I’m telling you, that boy takes his schoolwork seriously, besides he's always busy with cram school activities, it's hard for him to find time to study” The paladin replied, chuckling softly.

Popping a fry in his mouth, Rin grew a thoughtful look on his face. “Cram school? That sounds very counterproductive, aren't those programs meant to enforce studies?”

Shiro adverted his eyes. “Ah. Calling it a ‘cram school’ is more of a technical term, it's more of a.. school club. Anyways I'm just glad the library didn't press any charges, apparently Yukio’s crime was for the greater good.”

“Greater good huh.” Rin repeated under his breath, a bitter smile on his lips.

“Anyways, how was your week? Do any sightseeing?” Shiro asked, deciding they could use a change of subject.

Clearing his throat and taking a sip of his beer, Rin replied. “A bit. Everything is very different from my previous home, much brighter.”

“I’m glad you're taking to it. By the way you never did mentioned how long you plan to stay in Japan.” The paladin inquired.

“Ah. I don’t plan to return home anytime soon, I'm considering making Japan my permanent home.” Rin responded

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Really? That's quite a change, though I'm sure you'd, manage. If you ever need work, I have a few good connections in true cross. I know it can be a bit expensive living here.”

“I appreciate the offer, though I'd rather keep my distance from True Cross, and besides I have quite a lot in my savings so there is no need.” Rin replied hastily.

Taking a swig from his beer, Shiro’s brows furrowed. “Keep your distance? Why?”

Shifting in his seat rin replied. “I have a brother that lives there, I don't get along with him very well and I'd rather not deal with the repercussions of working near him.”

“A brother? I thought your siblings lived with your father in Australia?” The paladin inquired, setting down his beer.

“He's a bit of a black sheep of the family and moved away quite some time ago.” Rin responded

“Oh I see. Why don't you get along?”

“He is a bit...eccentric, he tends to lead you right into trouble like it's a game.” Rin said, chewing on a fry.

A thoughtful look on his face, Shiro replied. “Huh. I know someone just like that.”

A comfortable silence growing between the two Rin studied Shiro. Besides a couple of crows feet it seems as though the man hadn't aged at all, though maybe that was perfectly normal. The differences in time through Rin a bit off balance. The man seemed happy, content with a soft smile and warm crimson eyes that Rin doubted were natural. But looking further he could see an underlying..sadness maybe? Something stopping his happy outer appearance from seeming content and whole. What could it be? Maybe the constant battle against Rin's kind wore down on him.

Shiro had the firm eyes of a soldier, a warrior, and those eyes are often gained through great loss. Perhaps some sort of PTSD lingers behind his joking personality. Then again as far as Rin knows it could just be something more mundane, perhaps loneliness or a bad heartbreak, maybe daddy skipped out on him as a child. Either way the look in his eyes bothered him, somehow it made him a real person, with emotions and memories and thoughts. It made him human, something that was foreign and unfamiliar to Rin, and that made him uncomfortable. Seeing the man as anything more than another exorcist that Rin was naturally meant to fight against made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was because on some level, Rin could relate, and God _himself_ knows that something like Rin should never be able to relate so deeply to the human man before him.

Shaking his head and looking away from the man, Rin downed the rest of his beer and raised his index finger for another one, meeting eyes with a waitress.

***

A few beers later they agreed to end the night, considering the fact that Shiro had work and Yukio to get back to in the morning. Leaving the bar they immediately headed in opposite directions, Shiro to the nicer, domestic part of town, and Rin to the dangerous, wild side of town.

  
Rin was pleased to see the streets empty, after a couple of thugs attempted to jump him the other night he became irked that he decided to live in the grungy area.

  
Reaching into his jacket pocket, Rin pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one from the small bunch, he set it between his lips and stuck the pack back into his jacket. Glancing around him, he quickly set fire to the end, the vivid blue fire slowly burning down to a natural yellow. Inhaling, he pulled it from his mouth, holding it between his middle and index finger. Sticking his unoccupied hand in his jacket pocket, he blew out the thick smoke into the chilly air.

Flicking a coal tar away from his face, he sighed and spun around.

“What do you want, Astaroth?”

“Not in a good mood, little brother?” the demon replied with a crooked smirk on his face.

Looking at the demon, he sighed again. The demon was possessing a kid maybe around fourteen, his white hair and red eyes annoyingly reminded him of a certain exorcist. What the hell was the deal with people with red eyes here?

“Just answer the question shithead.” Rin said, a scowl growing on his face.

Hesitance washed over the demon’s features. “Father is not happy with you. He wants you home immediately.”

Scoffing lightly, Rin took another drag from his cigarette, shaking his head lightly. “Tell our dear daddy that he can go fuck himself. I don't plan on returning anytime soon so leave me alone.”

Anger flashed across Astaroth’s face. “Father has been more than hospital to you, you were his favorite and this is how you repay him? You're existence is bigger than your little feelings so stop being such a fucking brat. Enough with the teenage angst, let's go home.”

Stalking up to Rin, Astaroth reached up to grab him by the arm, only to be quickly pushed away into a nearby brick wall. Shoving him against the wall, Rin grabbed him by the throat squeezing softly.

“Remember who you are speaking to, _soldier_.” Rin growled out.

Pointing the burning, ashy tip of his cigarette towards the demon's face, Rin let a small bit of hot ash fall onto Astaroth’s shoulder.

“Father will have my head if I don’t return with you.” He grounded out

“What a relief, I won't have to deal with that myself. Go now and don't return or I won't be so merciful. Now!” Rin replied, jerking the demon.

“Father will not be happy.” The demon mumbled before coal tar rushed around him and a thick black smoke shooted from his host’s mouth.

Feeling the body sag with dead weight, Rin checked his pulse. Soft and steady. Pulling out a flip phone he bought the other day he quickly dialed 911.

‘911, how can I help you?’ A soft feminine voice called from the receiver.

“A kid passed out at 24 East Kura Street, it’s dangerous here at night pick him up as soon as possible.”

‘Thank you for letting us know sir, and what is your full name?’ The woman asked

Shutting the phone and shoving it back into his pocket, Rin continued his trek home. Taking a final puff from his cigarette, he tossed it onto the ground and stomped it under his foot.

“Well, well, father. Two can play at this game.” Rin called out, voice lightly echoing into the empty street.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! Hope you enjoyed, please drop a comment down below, feedback really helps! <3 xx


	3. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating confuses Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr to keep informed of updates on my work @ http://katybeefanfic.tumblr.com/

“Yuck! I hate those damn Molbs! Why the hell has there been so many of those bastards lately?” Shura yelled out, wiping green gook off of her stomach.

“Don’t know, just hope it’s not gonna be like this much longer. Anyways it's your fault for wearing so little clothing.” Shiro replied, chuckling as he glanced behind him at the irritated woman.

“My fault?! Maybe if you hadn't pushed me in front of you when they exploded I wouldn't be covered in this shit.” Shura shouted back.

“Respect your elders.” He replied simply, trying and failing at holding back a burst of laughter.

Grumbling something intangible, Shura’s face lit up when she looked at Hamasaki on her left. “Ay Hamasaki, Shiro over there's wrong, doncha agree? It’s ‘is fault right?

Glancing nervously from Shura to Shiro, he replied. “I think.. both of you could have done things differently.”

Ignoring the Paladin’s snickers ahead of them, Shura scoffed and looked away pointedly. “And I thought the kid ‘ad some common sense.” She mumbled.

Turning around to face the pair upon arriving at headquarters, Shiro flashed them a toothy grin. “Well I'll just leave you two to write the report, I'm gonna get going.

Coming to a stop, both Shura and Hamasaki’s faces grew curious.

“What's got you so excited to leave? Gotta date?” Shura questioned.

“You have been leaving early often these days.” Hamasaki added in.

“Just have some plans, none of your kid’s business.” Shiro replied nonchalantly, turning around and waving his hand away to dismiss the question.

“Kids?! Who the hell are ya callin’ a kid?” Shura yelled in protest to the man walking away.

“Kigurakure-san, I'm sure he didn’t mean it to be insulting. He just meant that he didn’t want us prying into his personal life.” Hamasaki said quickly, attempting to calm the situation.

Staring after the man’s retreating figure, Shura’s features grew in curiosity. “Since when does Shiro have a ‘personal life’? Maybe he is dating someone?”

“It does sound very probable, he is getting to the age where he likely wants to settle down. It’s completely normal for him to go out on dates.” Hamasaki said with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Hm. I wonder who it is.” Shura thought aloud.

***

“Rin! I was wondering if you would be by tonight.” Shiro said upon seeing Rin reach their table.

Taking his seat across Shiro, Rin replied. “Of course. What else would I be doing on a Tuesday night?”

Shiro chuckled. “I have no idea. What do you even do when you're not here? I mean you already said you don't work, and how much sightseeing can you do before it gets dull?”

Raising a hand to the waitress across the patio, Rin replied. “Not much, I've pretty much seen everything there is to see here. So now I just wonder a bit, send a bit of.. mail to my father, learn new recipes.”

“What can I get you?” The waitress asked Rin curtly when arriving at their table.

“A beer on tap and a plate of onion rings.” Rin replied, glancing at the waitress as she angrily stormed back inside.

“Seems she’s still a bit stingy about you being unresponsive to her flirting.” Shiro commented, hiding an amused smile behind his hand.

Looking back to Shiro, Rin’s face grew confused. “Flirting? She wants to court me?”

“Court? What are you from the eighteen-hundreds?” Shiro questioned, bursting with laughter.

To this Rin only grew more confused. “I am not. What other word would you use?”

Seeing Rin was serious, Shiro shook his head in disbelief. “Date, maybe?”

“The date? I'm not sure, the twentieth maybe? What does that have to do with the woman wishing to court me?” Rin inquired

“You can not be serious.” Shiro said, dumbstruck.

“I am pretty sure it is the twentieth, why, did you miss someone's birthday?” Rin replied, giving up on the previous conversation.

“How do you not know what dating is?” Shiro asked, realizing that the man was truly clueless.

“Dating?” Rin inquired, glancing back to the waitress as she angrily set his onion rings and beer in front of him and stormed away again.

“Yes, dating. You know, getting to know someone romantically, sometimes leading to marriage.” Shiro explained, distraught that the man didn’t even know what dating was.

Taking a bite of his onion ring, Rin’s face lit up in understanding . “So it is just courting. Her parents have approved me to be her husband? I don't think I've ever met them.”

“You're joking. Her parents have nothing to do with who she decides to date, completely uninvolved. She saw you, thought you were attractive so flirted with you to which you were unresponsive.” Shiro explained again.

“She's a prostitute?” Rin asked, lowering his voice.

“No! How did things work in Australia?” Shiro exclaimed.

“It seems courti- dating is very different here, much.. less strict.” Rin said, swallowing the rest of his onion ring and taking a sip of his beer.

Shaking his head in silent agreement, Shiro took a swig from his beer. “So what, you've never dated anyone?” He then asked with a teasing grin.

“Not quite, there has been some people who my father wanted me to marry, but I wasn't interested.” Rin replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What, not attractive enough for you?” Shiro inquired, grin growing.

“Most of the women were fine, though many of the men were very.. grisly.” Rin responded, face curling into a frown.

“Men?” Shiro questioned, eyes widening in surprise.

“Yes, men. Why?” Rin replied, face growing confused again.

“It's nothing.” Shiro said shaking his head “Homosexuality just isn't very accepted here. I'm just surprised your father would try to force men on you considering how strict you described… courting.”

“Huh, well regardless of gender father wants me to marry for power in politics.” Rin said simply, taking another sip of beer.

Shaking his head again and deciding to just accept the other’s strangeness, Shiro thought back on what Rin said earlier. “Learn new recipes? You cook?”

Rin’s eyes gleamed. “I do. It’s been very exciting learning new Japanese recipes since moving here.”

“Really? You don't seem like the type to cook, you any good?” Shiro inquired.

“It's one of my few hobbies, I think so, no one has tried it at home, so I wouldn’t really know.” Rin replied, chewing on an onion ring.

“You'll have to make me something sometime, I'm always up for food.” Shiro responded with a toothy grin.

“Really?” Rin asked with wide eyes.

“Of course!” Shiro replied, grin intact.

“I'd love to.” Rin replied quietly , glancing away from the man. Looking back Rin looked into his eyes, a thoughtful look on his face. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“Hmm. I like collecting and reading old books, a lot of myth and fiction. Other that I'm usually busy with work and Yukio.” Shiro replied, swirling the remains of his beer in his mug.

“I see, I'm not much of a fan of reading, but I do have some old books you might be interested in.” Rin offered.

“Really? You wouldn't mind?” Shiro asked.

“Of course not, I can bring a few tomorrow night?” He inquired.

“Oh that would be great, but Yukio has his big final tomorrow, we were planning on celebrating tomorrow night.” Shiro replied apologetically.

“Oh, another time then” Rin responded, face as blank as ever.

“Sounds good. Speaking of Yukio, I forgot but I should probably get back if I want to see him for dinner.” Shiro said, finishing off his beer and setting some money on the table.

“Oh, alright, I'll see you around Shiro.” Rin responded briskly.

“See you around, Rin. Don't forget, I'll be waiting on that meal!” Shiro replied, walking away from the sitting area.

Leaning back in his seat, Rin sighed and shook his head. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he took one from the bunch and set it between his lips, sticking the pack back into his jacket pocket. Glancing around him, Rin then placed his hand over the tip and set it aflame, waiting for the blue fire to cease to a yellow spark before removing his hand.

Inhaling deeply, he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and held the stick between his pointer and middle finger then rested his wrist on the table. Rin exhaled, pursing his lips as he blew out the thick smoke. Leaning his head back and staring up at the stars, Rin shook his head again.

“What the hell am I doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, another chapter, mostly conversation which is a bit odd for me. I hope Rin doesn't seem too ooc, I think he speaks with different mannerisms and such and he acts a bit more guarded, but considering his circumstances I think it would be odd if he didn't. Overall I hope he's coming out okay. Dating! Lol I hope that didn't seem too far fetched, the idea came to mind and I just went with it. Obviously Rin was lying about being from Australia and Australia doesn't work like that. If you check out my tumblr (katybeefanfic.tumblr.com/) I posted a shitty sketch of what I imagine boozers to look like. Anyways, please leave a review below!


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin temporarily rids himself of Astaroath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr to keep informed of updates on my work @ http://katybeefanfic.tumblr.com/

“No good..” Rin mumbled to himself as he sorted through his cooking book a Saturday evening.

He had been at it for a good half hour already, trying to find something something suitable to cook for Shiro, but nothing sounded okay to him. He didn't know why he was trying so hard considering he hasn't even seen Shiro in weeks and they didn't even make any solid plans. The man always seemed far too busy with Yukio.

Who the hell was he kidding? He didn't belong trying to be ‘friends’ with Shiro, attempting to worm his way into the man’s life for reasons he didn't even understand himself. This facade of acquaintanceship was abominable at best, if the Paladin actually _knew_ who and what Rin was, he wouldn’t hesitate on the act of cutting him down. Rin knew this as fact, yet he still held on to the tattered threads that tied Shiro and him together, for what? Some sort of ridiculous connection to humanity? Revenge? It sickened him to think the thought of acting on some sort of revenge on the man upset him. Somehow imagining tearing the man apart, piece by piece, like he had imagined so many times before in his youth, brought a uncomfortable tightening to his chest. Father would be so very disappointed in him.

Slamming the thick cookbook closed, Rin sighed and leaned back in his chair, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. He could use a cigarette right about now.

Sliding off of his chair Rin quickly retrieved his jacket from the couch behind him and threw it on. Grabbing his keys from the counter, he turned to leave only to freeze at the sound of three continuous knocks from his door.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly strode to the exit and pulled open the door with a bit too much force. “It seems father was unsuccessful in taking your head, _Astaroth.”_ Rin spit out the name as if it was acid on his tongue.

Astaroth’s smirk wavered as he leant against the railing outside Rin's apartment. “Father was very merciful, with you gone, me and him have become quite close. I just may be his new favorite.” Astaroth boasted, condescending smirk firmly intact.

With the rattle of keys, Rin clenched his fist tight and matched Astaroth’s grin. “Favorite?” He chuckled. “You are the lowest of the bunch, Astaroth. The weakest link of a chain. The chaff that needs to be separated from the wheat. Father is sending you out on this petty errand of retrieving me because he _knows_ you couldn't possibly survive such a simple task. _Knowing_ that I would never let you live the second time around.” Rin responded menacingly, twirling the ring of his keys around his index finger. “So. Do you really believe that you are father's favorite?”

Any trace of amusement long gone, Astaroth gripped the railing behind him, jaw tight. “Father didn't appreciate the demons you sent to attack him.” He growled out, coal tar buzzing around him.

Rin’s grin widened. “Oh, those?” He asked innocently. “Well I thought he deserved a gift after sending you after me _,_ so I thought ‘why not?’. Though I must say, I'm disappointed he didn't appreciate them. I _did_ have to rally up my most loyal for the mission, they were very hesitant to go after the ruler of Gehenna.”

“How dare you!” Astaroth shouted, shaking with rage, he stepped forward as his ears elongated and his horns grew.

“Oops, did I offend you?” Rin commented offhandedly.

“How could you mock father after all that he has done! How could you leave in the first place? Gehenna’s army would be in shambles if it wasn't for Lucifer taking over your position and cleaning up your mess! You're a disgrace to Satan’s lineage!” Astaroth roared, rushing forward to pin Rin against the door.

Slammed against the door, Rin chuckled lowly. “It seems somebody's lost his temper, that didn't take long.”

Snarling, Astaroth gripped Rin's throat tightly. “Is this all just a game to you? Father's mission? His legacy?!” He screamed in his face.

Leaning forward, just an inch away from the other demon’s face, Rin stated simply. “Yes.”

Before the demon could attack him any further, Rin quickly gripped the other’s wrist and pried the hand from his throat. Pushing the demon back against the railing, he held his held the collar of his shirt, lifting him to reach his height.

“I ordered you not to return, yet you did. Foolish.” Was all the explanation Astaroth was given before he was thrown over the railing.

“No! Mercy!!” Astaroth screamed as he fell below, followed by a soft thump.

Glancing over the railing, Rin saw white hair stained with a deep red. Stepping away from the railing, Rin quickly locked his door and headed down the metal stairs away from his apartment. With Astaroth’s host now dead, he wouldn't be bothered for a while, but Astaroth will soon find another body he could possess. Then will come another and another, he couldn’t just keep killing his meat suits, he needed to find a permanent solution to keep Satan and his lackeys out of his way. But _how_?

Pondering ways to get this done, - most involve killing his father in various ways - Rin headed north, avoiding the more dangerous areas, he had enough drama for one night after all. An hour or two and a stop at the liquor store later he ended up in a small sitting area in Southern Cross.  A large a crescent of trees surrounded the edge of the area, within was a large waterfall in the center, four stone benches with concrete slabs around them on each side of the waterfall.

Walking over to the bench on the far right, he took note of the way his boots squelched with each step in the wet grass. Wiping the bottoms of his boots on the slab of concrete, he then dropped himself on the stone bench. Laying on his back he looked up at the stars above him and took a swig of his newly acquired bottle of bourbon.

Sighing and setting the bottle on the ground beside him, Rin pulled out his pick of cigarettes and stuck one between his lips. Dropping the pack beside the bourbon, Rin didn't bother covering the cigarette when he set it afire seeing as there wasn't a person in sight. He crossed his eyes as he watched as the vibrant blue became an orange ash, uncrossing them he inhaled deeply and pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

Rin stared at the stars as they became blurry when he blew the grey smoke into the cool air, watching as the smoke made elaborate patterns over the stars. Blindly reaching for the bourbon, his hand brushed over something furry. Glancing down, he flicked the wondering coal tar away and grabbed the bottle. Taking a long swig, he let his arm hang loosely off the bench as he swallowed.

Glancing around the sky, Rin sighed when he realized the view of the moon was covered by the trees. Guessing by the light, he figured it had to be a full moon that night. Taking another puff from his cigarette, he jumped slightly when he heard a voice near the fountain.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Somehow Rin knew he would recognize that voice anywhere. Tearing his eyes from the sky, Rin looked at the intruder. “Now you do.” He replied, smoke pouring out with his words.

Rin watched as he chuckled softly and shook his white haired head, looking into his crimson eyes, Rin was reminded of the young boy he killed that night, he couldn't have been older than Shiro’s son. Grimacing, Rin averted his eyes from the smiling man. What was this feeling, _guilt_ ? Shaking his head in denial, he took another sip of bourbon. There was no reason to feel guilt, what he had done was necessary. Astaroth was getting in his way, what he had done was the only solution. _Was it?_

“Are you okay? How much have you drank?” A voice intruded from his left.

_Shiro._ When did he walk over here? Taking another puff from his cigarette, he replied, waving the questions away. “I'm fine. Only a bit.”

Snatching the bottle from his hand, Shiro looked down at it. “A little bit?” He questioned

“Maybe a little more than a little bit.” Rin replied with a lazy smile, taking another drag from his cigarette, not even flinching when the hot ash fell onto his chest.

Frowning softly, Shiro set the bottle of bourbon on the ground and stepped closer to the bench. Lifting Rin's head from the rough stone, he sat in it's place, setting his head onto his lap. Holding back a cough when Rin blew out the smoke, he spoke, knowing how ridiculous the words would sound coming from his mouth considering how many times he was told them before. “These things are bad for you, you know.”

Rin grinned softly as he looked up at Shiro and replied with a simple “Hardly.” before taking another drag.

Not being able to help himself, Shiro smiled back. “That's what I used to say.”

“Then why did you stop?” Rin inquired curiously.

“I found a purpose more important to me than smoking.” Shiro replied with no doubt.

Looking down at his cigarette and back up at Shiro, Rin asked a question he already knew the answer to. “And what was that?”

“Yukio.” Shiro answered with a soft smile.

Frowning, Rin inhaled the cigarette, letting the smoke blow out his nose and the ash fall onto his chest, adding to the pile. “I don’t have a purpose.”

Shaking his head and brushing his fingers through Rin's hair, Shiro disagreed. “Everyone has a purpose, you just have to find what that purpose is.”

Taking one last drag and throwing the stump in the wet grass, Rin tried to clear his head. “Why are you out here this time of night, Shiro?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

Looking up at the sky, Shiro replied. “Couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk, happened to stumble across you.” Glancing back down at Rin, he asked. “What are you doing out here smoking cigarettes with a bottle of bourbon? Bad day?”

“Something like that.” Rin replied, reaching for the bottle.

Pulling Rin's hand back to his chest and brushing off the ash sitting there, Shiro spoke. “I think you've had enough for tonight.”

Rin grumbled but didn’t put up a fight.

“How do Yukio do on his final?” He then asked.

Shiro’s face lit up at the question. “He did great, passed with flying colors, though I wouldn't expect any less of him. The clergymen and I made him his favorite meal to celebrate.”

“What would that be?” Rin questioned.

“Sashimi. I'm not fond of it, but he loves seafood.” Shiro replied, soft smile intact.

“What is your favorite?” Rin then asked curiously.

With a thoughtful look, Shiro replied. “Oden with Daikon radish is probably my favorite food.”

“I'll have to make it for you sometime.” Rin commented, staring back at the stars.

“That would be great.” Shiro replied with a grin, falling into the comfortable silence with Rin.

Time passed and suddenly Rin felt a drop of liquid hit his forehead, reaching up, he swiped over it with his thumb. Looking down at the bit of water confused, Rin looked to Shiro.

“Did you spit on me?” He then asked.

Looking down at Rin, Shiro’s face grew confused and oddly amused. “Did I _spit_ on you? No Rin, I don't go around _spitting_ on people.” He replied, laughing softly.

Looking back down at his thumb then up at the sky, Rin shook his head. “I could have swore-”

Large droplets of water hitting the two interrupted him. Drop by drop, the rain began to get heavier and heavier leading to the two jumping up from the bench and looking around for some sort of shelter.   

Laughing softly, Shiro called out to Rin over the rain. “I guess this is a sign from nature to get the hell home!” He laughed.

Nodding, Rin laughed in agreement, and followed Shiro away from the sitting area. “I'll see you around Shiro.” Rin said upon reaching the street.

Before he could leave, Shiro grabbed his shoulder and leaned closer so they could speak over the rain. “You live past Boozer's, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?” Rin inquired.

“That's a two hour walk, at _least_. That'd be shitty to walk all that way in the rain. I only live a few minutes away, you can dry off there and take my couch for the night.”

Rin was speechless. Why would this man help him like this? Why did he _care_? Figuring he would probably want an answer, Rin just nodded and began quickly walking north with Shiro.

Rin didn't understand why Shiro would offer his home to him so selflessly, were _all_ humans like this? If so, Rin was baffled that his father or any other demon would ever want to bring harm upon them. Given, the way they act so selflessly may be a bit foolish and thoughtless, and a terrible survival skill. But it’s still almost _endearing._ If Shiro had gone home without offering him a place to stay, it would have been much less trouble on his part, so _why_ ? What's in it for _him_ ? What does _he_ get out of it? Before seeing Shiro again, Rin believed humans and demons were so very similar, but now, it seems that the two are more different then he would have ever thought.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Rin realized that they were already approaching presumably Shiro’s monastery. Past a gate the monastery stood tall in the center of the property, it seemed a smaller building on the left connected by what Rin guessed was a hallway.

“Here we are.” Shiro said, opening the gate and holding it open for Rin.

Closing the gate behind them, Shiro led them to the entrance, making sure to enter the monastery quietly.

“Everyone is sleeping.” Shiro briefly explained.

Following the man down a long hallway like Rin had guessed, and several turns they ended up walking into a large room that Rin guessed was Shiro’s. A king bed, a dresser, a desk, and a small couch occupied the space.

Rin watched as Shiro searched through the dresser and pulled out a pile of clothes with a quiet ‘ah ha’. Turning around the man faced Rin.

“These should fit you okay, I'm a bit taller so they might be long, but I figure it’s better than sleeping in soaked clothes.” Shiro explained, handing Rin the clothes. “You can change in the bathroom.” He then offered, pointing to the door on the right.

Nodding, Rin quietly opened and shut the door behind him. Setting the clothes on the bathroom counter, he began the process of peeling the clothing off of him, letting them drop heavily onto the floor below him. Groaning as he unwrapped his damp tail from his torso, he quickly grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the sink and ran it through the tangled hair of his tail. Once his tail was dry he began roughly running it over his hair to dry it as quick as possible. Setting the towel on the counter he figured he'd have to deal without undergarments for the night, and pulled on the sweatpants Shiro lent him. As the man predicted, they were far too long but Rin didn't bother in folding the ends, so he then wrapped his tail back around his waist and pulled on the T-shirt. Throwing the towel in the hamper, he picked up his clothes and squeezed them out in the sink then shook them out. Figuring that was as dry as he was going to get them, Rin shut off the light and left the bathroom to see Shiro already changed and setting up a bed on the couch.

Upon hearing the soft shut of a door, Shiro turned around to face Rin. “I got some blankets and a pillow for you so It shouldn't be too bad.” He said then headed to his bed.

Walking over to the couch and laying down on his back, Rin pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. “Thanks Shiro.” He quietly spoke.

“No problem Rin, get some sleep.” Shiro replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter came out, please leave a comment below! <3 xx


	5. The Former Smoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams, great food, and a heavy mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I haven't updated since April. Sorry to keep you waiting so long but it's hard to find time to write. So here's chapter five it's pretty unedited besides a quick spell check so bare with me.

_ Tears gathered in his eyes as he opened them, although the blue that surrounded him was calming, the rest of his surroundings seemed unfamiliar. Hearing an unpleasant noise from his left, he turned his head to see the noise coming from a small being next to him. Seeing this made his eyes go blurry and a sound come from him to match the being's to his left.  _

 

_ Looking down he saw a fragile pale hand resting on his stomach, it was cold. Somehow this realization made his throat burn and tears pour down his face. _

 

_ More noises. They weren't like the noises coming from him and the being beside him, they were soft and hushed, conflicted. They were coming from outside.  _

 

_ The voices ceased and a shadowed figure strode towards him. A somber man’s face shone through the shadows. His hair was as white the snow surrounding the small cave and his eyes were as crimson as the blood smeared on the cold arm that held him. _

 

_ Seeing the man somehow comforted him and his crying ceased, instead he gazed up at the white haired man curiously, wondering what he was doing here.  _

 

_ The man came to a stop in front of him and uttered a single morse phrase. “I'm sorry.” _

 

_ White hair, red eyes, and a silver blade. _

  
  
  


_ ***  _

 

“Rin I made breakfast, you hungry?”

 

Jolting awake, Rin quickly took in his surroundings, upon remembering the night before he relaxed slightly. Breathing shakily, he focused on the white haired man waiting patiently at the door. 

 

“You okay?” Shiro asked with furrowed brows, taking a step towards him.

 

Flinching slightly, Rin nodded and stood up from the couch he had been sleeping on and began folding the sheets and blanket he had been using.

 

“Don’t worry about that, I can take care of it.” Shiro said, suddenly beside him.

 

Forcing down the urge to step away from the man, Rin replied. “It's no trouble.”

 

Pulling the blanket from his hands and setting it back on the couch, Shiro patted him on the back and pushed him towards the door. “Cmon I made breakfast.”

 

Following the man through a few turns and hallways, they ended up in a decent sized kitchen with a large wooden dining table adorning it.  

 

“Have a seat, I'll make you a plate.” Shiro said gesturing to the table and heading to the stove.

 

Taking a seat at the edge of the table, Rin quickly glanced around, taking in his surroundings. “What time is it?” he asked upon seeing the bright light coming from the windows.

 

“Ten - thirty.” Shiro called over his shoulder. “You seemed really peaceful so I didn’t wake you.”

 

Rin was surprised to hear this, usually he didn’t sleep past six, he must have drank more than he thought he had last night.

 

Rin watched as Shiro walked back and set a plate and mug in front of him, taking a seat across from him. “Hope you like omelets.” he said with a bright grin.

 

“You're not going to eat?” Rin asked, seeing the man make no attempt to get up.

 

“I ate earlier with Yukio and the clergymen.” Shiro responded, resting his chin on his fist.

 

“Oh.” Rin said, looking down at the steaming omelet before him.

 

Picking up the fork resting on the plate, Rin cut into the omelet, furrowing his brows upon seeing what was inside. “Rice?”

 

Chuckling softly, Shiro replied. “It may seem a bit strange, but it makes a good combination.”

 

Taking a bite, Rin was surprised to find Shiro’s words ringing true. “Black beans, and...lime?”

 

“Yep! I'm surprised you guessed it so quickly, whenever we have guests it takes them awhile.” Shiro said, grinning.

 

Swallowing another bite, Rin cleared his throat. “It is a good combination, works well with the eggs.”

 

Nodding, Shiro replied. “I'm glad you like it.”

 

Taking a sip from the mug, Rin noted that the coffee was sugary and sweet, just how he liked it.

 

“Your clothes are in my bathroom, I washed and dried them this morning.” Shiro said, watching as Rin eats his omelet. 

 

“Thank you.” Rin said between a bite.

 

“No problem.” Shiro responded.

 

Finishing his breakfast, Rin glanced around. “Where is your son?”

 

“Ah. He had school, so he already left and the clergymen are busy with chores.” Shiro said, standing up and taking Rin's plate to the sink.

 

Quickly finishing his coffee, Rin stood and followed Shiro to the sink, taking his plate from his hands and began washing the dishes.

 

Leaning against the counter, Shiro stared at Rin. “What did you dream of?” 

 

Tensing, Rin shook off the question. “Nothing.”

 

“You woke in quite a startle, you had to have dreamed of something.” Shiro pushed, taking in Rin’s tense shoulders.

 

Setting the dishes on the rack to dry, Rin turned to Shiro and mirrored his position, resting his hands against the counter. “I don’t remember.”

 

With the ringing of a phone, Shiro fished his out of his pocket, raising his hands, he turned and began walking towards the back door. “Alright, alright. I'll leave it alone, I gotta take this.”

 

“What do you need?” Rin heard Shiro answer into the phone before the sliding door slammed shut.

 

Sighing, Rin leaned heavily against the counter. He better get dressed and out of Shiro’s hair.

 

Trudging out of the kitchen and back to Shiro’s bathroom, Rin quickly undressed. Taking off Shiro’s shirt and unwrapping his tail, he remained thankful that it didn't pop out during sleeping. That would be hard to explain. Pulling on his now clean and dry clothes and making sure to conceal his tail, Rin patted his jacket pockets only to realize his cigarettes were gone. Sighing he left the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen.

 

Glancing around he caught sight of Shiro out back on his cellphone speaking hushed and quickly with a serious look on his face. Sighing softly Rin headed through the front and away from the monastery, ignoring the curious stares of the clergymen as he passed by.

 

Heading back to his apartment at a quick pace, Rin shook his head and reached into his pocket, only to once again realize that his cigarettes were nowhere to be seen. Cursing under his breath he continued trudging home with a scowl on his face.

 

He needed to stop this. He needed to stop playing this game and acting like he was friends with Shiro. How could he so quickly forget  _ who  _ exactly that man is and _ what  _ he did. How could he forget who  _ he  _ was. How could he possibly be so pathetically foolish? He needed to put an end to this and let the reality check that he was a  _ fucking demon _ kick in.  _ A demon.  _ What was this ridiculous, sympathetic plane of thought he for some reason held for humans? They were  _ weak. Useless. Pitiful.  _

 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

 

_ Now who the fuck was that? _

 

Quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. “What.” 

 

“Rin? It’s Shiro I saw that you already left, I was hoping you'd stick around. I could've given you a ride back to your place, I know it's a long walk.”

 

And somehow just like that, with the snap of Shiro’s fingers, Rin was once again under his command. Every bit of his anger was suppressed to a soft simmer at the sound of that human man’s voice.

 

“You seemed busy with that phone call, I figured I'd get out of your hair. “ Rin replied, running a hand through his hair and slowing down his pace.

 

“It was just something about Yukio and his cram school, it should be resolved soon enough though.” Shiro responded after a moment. 

 

After a small silence, Shiro spoke up again.

 

“Are you busy tonight?” He asked.

 

“No.” Rin replied hesitantly. 

 

“Maybe you could finally make me that meal? I can help out if you'd like though I'm not much of a cook.”

 

Thinking on it for a moment, Rin responded. “Okay I'll text you my address, does six sound fine?”

 

“Sounds great, I'll see you then.”

 

Hanging up and quickly texting his address to Shiro, Rin made a right towards the closest food mart and balled his hands into fists.

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

***

Throwing in the rest of the ingredients, -daikon, tofu, and carrots, along with several spices, Rin closed the pot and turned down the stove to mid high. 

 

Sighing softly he leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. Checking the time he saw it was already 6:10, maybe Shiro wouldn't be showing up after all. He wouldn't blame him really, he always seems far too busy with Yukio to be spending any time with him. 

 

Picking up the fresh pack of cigarettes that sat to his right, he unwrapped the box from the thin plastic and patted the bottom of the box against his palm. Grabbing one and tossing the box back onto the counter, he took a wayward lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette the human way - he couldn't have Shiro seeing anything through a window if he  _ did  _ show up.

 

He had given up on keeping the fresh leather and paint scent of his apartment, he supposed the novelty had worn off. Besides the smokey smell was far more appealing to him lately, he had grown to enjoy this human habit.

 

Taking a deep puff Rin closed his eyes and leaned his head back, holding the smoke inside for as long as possible before letting drift out his nose.

 

He annoyed himself by once again wondering where Shiro was. This certainly was not healthy.

 

_ Ding dong _

 

Speak of the devil… or Shiro, that phrase doesn't really work here considering the devil being his father and all.

 

Walking to the door, Rin took his time unlatching the lock then opened the door to see Shiro holding a six pack of beer with an apologetic smile on his face. 

 

“Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of a few things with work.” Shiro apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

 

Standing back and opening the door wide, Rin shook his head. “It's no trouble. Come in.”

 

“If you say so.” Shiro replied stepping inside and glancing around. “This is a nice place you have, I'm surprised you can afford it not working.”

 

Shutting the door, Rin strode to the kitchen, Shiro following behind him. “It's not too bad, I have plenty in my savings and the renters owed me a favor.”

 

Setting down the beer in the counter and shrugging off his coat, Shiro raises his eyebrows. “A favor?” he inquired

 

Taking the six pack to the fridge Rin responded. “ I got them out of a bit of a jam a while back, nothing too interesting.” 

 

Pulling two beers from the package and shutting the fridge door, Rin returned to where Shiro was standing at the bar table. Handing a beer to Shiro he twisted the cap on his own and took a long gulp, tossing the cap into the bin nearby.

 

Nodding, Shiro mirrored his actions.

 

“Smells good, guess you didn't need my help then?” Shiro said, gesturing to the pot on the stove.

 

Shaking his head, Rin replied. “No, the meal was pretty simple, it wasn't a problem.” he said, bringing his cigarette to his lips and taking a quick puff, lazily letting the smoke tumble out his mouth.

 

“You really shouldn't smoke you know.” Shiro commented, setting his coat on a barstool and taking a seat. 

 

“Says the former smoker.” Rin replied, smiling wryly as he almost purposely blew the smoke in Shiro's direction.

 

Shiro swallowed and returned the smile

“Former. As in I learned my lesson.” He retorted, reaching over and pulling the cigarette from Rin's lips, bringing it to his own and taking a few short puffs before stomping it out onto the nearby ashtray. 

 

Rin's smile grew into a crooked grin, mirth lighting his eyes. 

 

“Well learned, I assume?” Rin inquired

 

“Of course.” Shiro shot back, sipping at his beer.

 

Rin let out a soft chuckle.

 

“I think I may have corrupted your domestic lifestyle. My apologies.” The demon said, sounding the furthest thing from sorry as he turned away to stir the dinner. 

 

Shiro let out a bright laugh and shook his head.

 

“So.” Rin started, turning back towards Shiro and leaning against the counter. “What was the trouble at work?” He asked curiously, though he knew he probably wouldn't get the truth.

 

“Ah. It might seem a bit silly to someone who isn't overly religious.” Shiro replied sheepishly

 

Would he tell him after all?

 

“Who says I'm not religious?” Rin put forward convincingly. “C’mon tell me, you've peaked my curiosity.” He added 

 

Shiro smiled softly, thinking of a way to put it. 

 

“At the monastery we have… wards you might call them, something that is sort of meant to steer away evil and such..” Shiro replied vaguely, scratching at the label of his beer.

 

“Hmm. Go on.” Rin urged fighting between smiling at his hesitance and scowling at the thought of the irritating things.

 

“Well.. this morning the wards were destroyed somehow so the clergymen and I were replacing them and.. making sure nothing evil was in the monastery.” Shiro finished, uncertain of how nuts that would sound to someone unaware of the supernatural.

 

Rin you fucking idiot. 

 

How the damn wards that would obviously cover the monastery especially with that boy living there managed to slip his mind he didn't know. He supposed it had something to do with the bottle of bourbon he consumed the previous night but that was no excuse, he still should have known better. No wonder he had such a bad hangover this morning.

 

Realizing that his silence had Shiro on bated breath Rin hoped he mistook his silent berating for disbelief.

 

“Okay.. maybe I'm not quite so religious but I suppose the idea of real evil and such out there isn't too far-fetched.” Rin replied, trying to at least  sound a bit disbelieving.

 

“Really?” Shiro inquired, a hopeful look on his face.

 

“Really.” Rin replied smiling slightly.

 

Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Shiro smiled gratefully.

 

“Glad to hear you don't think I'm nuts.” Shiro then said, downing the rest of his beer.

 

Chuckling softly Rin turned to the stove again and stirred the oden, once satisfied he hummed softly.

 

“Oden is ready” He called softly, grabbing two bowls from the cupboard and filling them to the brim, setting white rice and daikon in the corners.

 

“Oh great! It smells delicious!” Shiro commented happily, taking the offered bowl and beer and setting it in front of him.

 

Bringing his bowl and beer around the the counter Rin sat beside Shiro settling in and passing Shiro a pair of chopsticks, who took them readily.

 

For the next thirty minutes they ate in silence, apart from Shiro's occasional moans or hums of approval.

 

They ended up going through the rest of the beer. Shiro feeling the smooth buzz of the alcohol in his system, having drank four of the six beers. While Rin stayed completely sober, a downside of his demonic half - it took a lot to get him drunk.

 

“Don't worry about that Shiro.” Rin quickly said when the man attempted to get up to clean his dishes.

 

“You cooked, I think I can take care of a couple of bowls Rin.” Shiro chuckled cheerfully, patting Rin in the back before grabbing his bowl as well.

 

Rin grunted it off and picked up the empty beer bottles and threw them in the trash.

 

Rin looked up and let out a laugh when he saw Shiro opening his dishwasher, or trying to at least. Walking over and taking the dishes from Shiro's hands he stuck them in the wash and ushered the man to his couch.

 

“It seems you drank a little too much Shiro.” Rin grinned as the man practically dumped himself onto the couch, the leather groaning as he did so.

 

“What? Of course not, I limited myself  _ perfectly _ .” Shiro said, his voice full of mirth as he grinned back at Rin.

 

“Of course you did.” Rin replied convincingly. “Why don't you rest up here tonight and let the alcohol leave your system, huh? Can't have your drunk driving terrorizing the streets.” Rin suggested

 

Shiro laughed

 

“You're probably right, and Yukio's never seen me intoxicated and I wouldn't want to scar the kid.” Shiro chuckled imaging Yukio's worried face in his head.

 

“Of course I'm right.” Rin replied, ignoring the comment about the boy, Shiro worried about him far too much in Rin's humble opinion.

 

“I'll just go make a quick call to the monastery and let them know.” Shiro said, walking unsteadily to the door and closing it softly behind him.

 

Sighing softly, Rin ran a hand through his hair and grabbed some blankets and a pillow from the linen closet and began preparing a makeshift bed on the couch.

  
His tail ached from being wrapped around his waist for so long and his mind felt tired. He needed to stop this with Shiro and he knew it, but somehow he just couldn't will himself to do it. Its as if the human part of him that remained was for some reason clinging to him, clinging to the man that killed him.


	6. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance, cold temperature, and a moley figure

Rin hadn't seen Shiro in weeks.

 

The morning after their night of drinking and dining was bitter. All throughout breakfast a heavy silence filled Rin's apartment and Rin knew that Shiro had no idea why. 

 

Reality was crashing down on Rin and he didn't know what to do with himself. Rin felt so very angry with himself and disgusted with himself. And it was all because of his 'friendship' with Shiro, so it would be only logical to rid himself of the problem, right? So he had been avoiding Shiro. He ended up turning off his cellphone and shoving it into the bottom of his nightstand at home. He avoided going anywhere near Shiro's monastery in fear that he might see the man.  

 

Rin was frightened of him, and he didn't know how to handle it. The only person who had ever been afraid of was his father. And even that had passed with time.

 

So why, with all of his knowledge, he was drinking himself under at their table at Boozer's, he had no idea.

 

Despite the freezing temperature, he was sitting at his usual table outside, the one reserved for him and Shiro. The table was crowded with empty mugs, bottles, and cigarette butts, as the waitress had given up on trying to clear it off and convince the patron to drink inside, where it was warm. 

 

Maybe it was his stubbornness that kept him from going inside where the heat was, maybe it was the small microscopic hope that Shiro would show up. He berated himself for that thought, throwing back another shot of whiskey, as if he could physically drown out the war inside his head. 

 

He leaned his head back towards the night sky and closed his eyes, letting the soft winter breeze bite at his skin.

 

The weather reminded him of Gehenna. Breezy, devoid of warmth. He always asked how anyone could stand it there, they always asked how he couldn't. But now, the unforgiving cold was comforting, it almost made him long for home, for some semblance of normal.

 

Holding back a sigh, Rin blindly left several bills on top of the rubble covering the table and left the bar, carefully walking down the narrow steps with trepidation. 

 

Only after twenty minutes of walking did he realize he was going the opposite direction of his apartment, towards the monastery, which he could now see in the distance.

 

Stopping and looking up Rin could see the beginnings of a sunrise, had that much time already passed? 

 

Despite the newfound knowledge of where he was going, Rin continued on, only stopping once again when he was at the gate of the monastery, not daring to go any further after his last run in with the wards.

 

So instead he just stood, leaning against the gate-post, mind blank of what he was doing.

 

Eventually, the sun did rise and the coal tar that hovered around him faded into the shadows, though the freezing temperature lingered. Rin felt the effects of his night of drinking stir without waver, the soft burn of the alcohol settling deep in his stomach.

 

He heard a soft clatter and bang and opened the eyes he didn't realize he had shut to see a shaken Shiro walking towards him; a slight frown carved on his face. Suddenly the man was opening the gate and standing at his side.

 

“Rin.” he heard

 

“Shiro.” he said, pulling his eyes away from the man's crooked collar, Rin lazily looked him in the eye, turning his body to face the priest.

 

“You're here.” Shiro said, unsure of how to approach.

 

“I am.” Rin replied.

 

With another moment or two of silence, Shiro pulled Rin into a sudden, tight embrace. Rin stood stock still before slumping against him, his arms hanging at his side's, not quite hugging the man back but not rejecting the hold completely.

 

This went on for what seemed like hours to Rin, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in one of the monastery windows. Focusing his inhibited eyes, Rin saw a small, moley figure and a pair of shiny glasses. The figure startled when it noticed Rin staring and quickly moved away from the window, out of Rin's sight. Rin heard a worrying crash soon after.

 

“You've been avoiding me.” A deep rumble of a voice said above him.

 

“I have.” Rin replied.

 

“Why?” Shiro questioned a slight anger in his voice.

 

“I don't know.” Rin lied, the alcohol luckily not leaving his words completely unfiltered.

 

Shiro tensed and his hold tightened on Rin, as if his grip would squeeze the answers he desired out of Rin. Rin could imagine the conflicted look on Shiro's face, the scar between his eyebrows all wrinkled up in confusion.

 

“You-” Shiro seemed to give up as his attention focused on something else. “You're freezing, like literally. How long have you been out here?” He asked instead, worried about the fact that the man in his hold still hadn't grown any warmer. 

 

Rin pulled out of his grip and slumped back against the gate post, staring at the man with a frown on his face.

 

“What does it matter.” he said.

 

“It matters because it's freezing outside and you smell like the floor of a bar.” Shiro stressed accentuating his words in hope to show some logic to the man.

 

Rin frowned.

 

“That's not very nice.”

 

Shiro let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Come on.” Shiro started resting a hand on Rin's shoulder. “Let's get you inside and warm you up, I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick already from being out here so long.” He told him, urging him towards the monastery.

 

Rin planted his feet into the ground.

 

“I can't.”

 

Shiro groaned.

 

“Now why is that?” He inquired.

 

Rin became silent.

 

“Because.”

 

“Because?” Shiro inquired, trying to keep his patience.

 

Rin looked to his shoes.

 

“I have to feed my cat.” He replied slowly.

 

Shiro held back a groan.

 

“Rin. You don't have a cat.” He grounded out.

 

“I know.” 

 

With that, Shiro physically lifted the other man up and threw him over his shoulder. Rin's world tilted and he distantly felt like throwing up. Before he knew it Shiro kicked open the gate and walked them past it, unaware of the consequences.

 

But despite Rin's expectations, when he passed the gate the annoying, burning,  headachy feeling due to the wards never came. Rin looked up from Shiro's shoulder to the short walls that surround the monastery to find no symbols or writing. The wards weren't there.

 

Rin slowly blinked his eyes as he processed this, and came to decide to just leave the fact be for now. He would deal with it when the alcohol left his system. Rin rested his head against Shiro's back again and sighed.

 

From behind him, Rin heard the quiet squeak of the front door being opened and then he was hit with overwhelming warmth. The heat bit at his skin similarly as the cold did in the early night, but now the bites were painful, as they tried to defrost his numb skin.

 

“Don’t know how you were out there like that, it’s far too cold this time of year.” Shiro mumbled to himself as he shut the door behind him quickly as to stop the heat from escaping.

 

“Yukio, get a plate of breakfast for this drunk, will you?” Shiro called over his unoccupied shoulder to the boy lurking near the kitchen.

 

Shiro then continued his journey to his bedroom across the home.

 

The soft thumps of Shiro’s steps were loud to Rin’s ears with the side of his head resting against his lower back. Each thump came with an uncomfortable shake to Rin’s form as his sensitive stomach pressed harder against Shiro’s shoulder, making puking seem rather probable.

 

Rin held back a grunt as Shiro made a sharp turn.

 

“I can walk, you know.” Rin groaned out

 

“Whatever you say Rin.” Shiro responded, sounding far too amused for Rin’s liking.

 

Rin growled softly. 

 

“Fine. Just don’t blame me when your back is wet with puke.” He threw back.

 

With that, Shiro picked up his place and what seemed like a century later, Rin was dumped on something soft and comfy.

 

Rin did groan aloud when his world was once again flipped and his head began swimming. When the world around him continued spinning he closed his eyes and pressed his palms against them, hoping to make them function right again.

 

“Hopefully this will teach you a lesson to not drink so much next time huh?” Shiro inquired condescendingly. 

 

“Fuck you Shiro.” Was Rin’s reply as he grounded his palms against his eyes.

 

Shiro only chuckled.

 

“I’ll go set you a hot bath, hopefully it’ll warm you up and get rid of that smell.” He said, mirth in his voice.

 

Rin held back a retort and heard the man's footsteps fade.

 

Pulling his hands from his eyes, Rin chanced opening them again. The spinning has resided slightly, but the nausea had not curbed. He hadn’t been this drunk since he drank a whole crate of Gehennian wine when he was small. And that was long ago.

 

Groaning softly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position on what he had now determined to be Shiro’s bed. Holding back the need to puke, Rin heard the soft sound of running water coming from the door to his right. Rin’s eyes shifted to the door in front of him when he heard light footsteps to see the moley figure from earlier stop at the entrance looking hesitant yet curious all the same.

 

Taking a closer look at the boy Rin, flitted his eyes over his features. Curious blue eyes with squared glasses covering them, a triangle of moles over his face, and dark brunette hair. Rin figured that the boy must be Yukio, and found him to be not much different from the last that Rin of him. Just bigger, older. He briefly wondered of the boy’s personality, if he was mischievous, playful in the presence of others. Or if he was serious and well mannered. Judging by the calculating look in the boy’s eyes, Rin hypothesized it was the latter.

 

Rin could tell that his staring was making the boy uncomfortable even if he was trying to hide it, yet Rin’s eyes did not waver, even when the spinning of the room increased its pace.

 

This was the boy that Shiro is so very enamored with, the boy that holds Shiro’s care and attention. The boy that Shiro has chosen to be worthy of life, who he has chosen to be worthy of humanity, who he has chosen over Rin, in such a drastic way.

 

Rin did not deny the slight jealousy that stung deep inside him, the human part of him that ached for the comforting belonging that the boy held.

 

His musings were interrupted.

 

“Ah. Thanks for that Yukio, why don’t you go work on your schoolwork.” Shiro thanked, quickly walking from the bathroom and taking the tray of food from the boy’s hands and urging him out the door despite the unhappy look he gave him.

 

Shutting the door, Shiro turned to Rin with a sheepish smile on his face.

 

“What? Afraid I'll be a bad influence on your boy, Shiro?” Rin questioned.

 

“Wha- Of course not! I just didn’t want him to end up with puke all over him!” Shiro laughed, walking over and setting down the tray of food.

 

“Anyways, the bath is ready and I left you a towel and toothbrush on the counter, take your time and you can try and eat afterwards.” Shiro told him, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

 

Rin quickly caught himself when he stumbled once he stood up and carefully stepped into the room, leaning away from Shiro’s helping reach. Shutting the door behind him with a small thanks, Rin sat on the edge of the tub and stripped. As usual, after a long period with his tail hidden, he groaned as he stretched the cramped appendage.

 

Rin slipped into the water without haste, gritting his teeth when the hot water burned at his skin painfully. He quickly washed himself with the bar of soap that sat on the edge of the tub. scrubbing himself until his skin was red, he moved onto his hair treating it with the same harshness.

 

He got out as soon as he was clean then quickly dried off and dressed in the same clothes he borrowed from Shiro the last time he was there. After brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush the man left in the bathroom, he exited the small space to find an empty bedroom with the tray of food sitting on the nightstand. Knowing he had no hope of keeping any food down at the moment he instead grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his jacket pocket and headed back through the long halls and to the exit.

 

Softly shutting the door behind him, Rin stood barefoot on the cold cement porch and lit his cigarette. Dropping the lighter in the pocket of his borrowed sweatpants he lent against the wall, thankful that the spinning had ceased as he breathed in the cigarette deeply, letting it rest between his fore and middle fingers as he leaned his head back, breathing out slowly. 

 

Feeling a lot more sober, Rin stared at the gate walls, still absent of any wards. He wondered why they were gone, Shiro did say he replaced them after the last incident. Perhaps he misspoke and hadn’t actually gotten around to it yet.

 

Taking another drag of his cigarette he looked to his right and examined the tall building that he figured to be the monastery. Rin had never been inside one before, maybe because of the little superstition that he wouldn't be able to with the whole ‘no evil allowed’ air that they put off. Now wasn’t the time to test that, though, not with all of these exorcists running around, disguised as humble clergymen.

 

They all ran around quickly outside the monastery, trying to complete their chores to escape the winter cold. Rin refused to meet their gaze as they 'discreetly' stared at him. The big one seemed to be constantly looking at Rin, trying to figure him out he supposed. But his gaze only annoyed him, he could never stand being stared at, being picked apart to pieces like a puzzle. Like a game. 

 

He growled softly and turned his head away from their direction. He took another puff of his cigarette, the warm smoke even thicker in contrast to the cold temperature. 

 

The door opened and shut to his side.

 

“There you are Rin. Yukio said he saw you come out here, I was worried you’d left.” Shiro’s voice joined him as the man stood in front of him.

 

“I needed some air.” Was all he said back to him.

 

Shiro looked at him disapprovingly.

 

“You don’t even have a jacket or shoes on you’re gonna get sick, Rin.” He scolded.

 

“No I won’t” Rin replied honestly, though Shiro wasn't aware that he actually could not get sick.

 

A moment of silence followed.

 

“...Are we gonna talk about it?” Shiro asked quietly, hesitantly.

 

“No.” 

 

“You owe me at least some explanation Rin.” Shiro argued. “You ignored me for weeks, I called every day.”

 

“I don’t owe you anything. I was busy. Leave it alone.” Rin replied curtly, his voice cold.

 

“What's with you? What did I do or say to make you act like such a dick?” Shiro threw back

 

Rin held back a growl. Shiro was really pushing his nerves. He had never had a good temper and the man really was not helping.

 

“You have no idea what you're talking about Shiro. Drop it.” Rin replied tensely, stomping out his cigarette after one last puff and pushing past the man to get inside.

 

“Rin!” Shiro called after him, following Rin inside and grabbing his arm before he could go any further

 

They both froze at the sound of a loud whistle.

 

“ _ My _ ,  _ my _ , I do hope I am not interrupting anything here.” An eccentric voice called out from behind them.

  
“No!” They both groaned out in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who just made an entrance?


	7. Pesky Siblings & Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin confronts Mephisto and goes for a walk.

After giving Rin a confused look due to his reaction to Mephisto’s voice, Shiro begrudgingly led both Rin and the headmaster inside and to his office, figuring that they may need a bit of privacy from curious ears. Shiro and Mephisto sat at the sofa adjacent to his desk as Rin sat away at the desk’s accompanying rolling chair. The air quickly became stiff and awkward due to the silence and...glaring.

Seeing that the mood wasn’t getting any less uncomfortable, Shiro ended up offering tea to his guests to which the headmaster accepted readily...and Rin didn’t reply to. Regardless, after a quick stop to the kitchen, Shiro hurried back to his office, slightly afraid of what might occur between the two if he left them alone for too long.

When Shiro got back with the tea Rin was glaring at Mephisto…quite threateningly. To which Mephisto blatantly ignored which Shiro believed to be quite a feat in its own right. He cautiously re-entered the room and served both Mephisto and Rin their tea then sat back on the couch with his own. Now they just sat in silence. The usually homey office devoid of any sound besides the oddly loud ticking of the clock that hung on the wall and an occasional unnecessarily loud sip from the eccentric man to his right.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

“Do you two happen to know each other? You seem to recognize each other.

“...”

“So you two don't know each other then?..” Shiro broke the silence before it became too heavy.

Rin glared and Mephisto chuckled.

“Oh, quite the contrary Shiro,” Mephisto finally drawled out, his voice high with delight.

Rin's glare was practically burning holes into Mephisto by now which only proved to make the man's grin wider.

To put it simply, Shiro's curiosity was piqued.

“So how do you two know each other?” Shiro then asked, wanting to bring an end to his confusion.

Mephisto sipped his tea.

“The story is quite boring really.” Rin interrupted before Mephisto could speak.

“Oh, I beg to differ Rin” Mephisto countered, raising a brow with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

Seeing that Rin looked like he was about to blow, Shiro cleared his throat.

“Anyways what's the visit for Mephisto?” He changed the subject.

“Just some business back at the cram schooI wanted your opinion on. But I find this far more interesting.” Mephisto gestured to Shiro and Rin. “Have you two been...together long?” He questioned.

The room went silent, even the clock seemed to stop ticking.

“We aren't together! W-We're jus-”

“May I speak to you outside Mephisto?” Rin interrupted Shiro quickly, already getting out of his chair.

“Why of course Rin.” He replied smiling wryly as he mimicked Rin’s actions. “Excuse us, Shiro.” He then called over his shoulder as he followed a tense Rin out the door.

Shiro at in silence, very confused of what had just occurred.

***

With the heavy shut of the front door, Rin scowled and shoved the demon against it.

“Stop playing your games with me Samael!” Rin growled, his face only inches from the headmaster's.

The man’s grin did not waver, but the crooked glint in his eyes came forth. He made no attempt to move from Rin’s hold but instead leaned closer to the man's face so that they were only a mere breath apart.

“Mm. Your reactions are just so pleasantly unexpected, it gets better by the moment…” The headmaster led off.

  
“You know, I really should use a more efficient spy, I don’t know how Amaimon could have missed something as interesting as this...abominable companionship you seem to have with that man.” Mephisto continued, his words flowing out so very smoothly and carefully chosen, as if he knew just what to say to make Rin snap.

Rin stayed silent, attempting to control his fury as he could feel the clergymen’s eyes on his back, he could hear their quiet murmurs across the property. He knew that if he snapped, he would leave the monastery in ashes, yet the demon seemed to have a way to push his buttons just the right way.

Mephisto ceased his ranting and languidly ran a white-gloved fingertip up Rin's jaw line, dragging it up to his cheek then suddenly digging his covered nail into the ridge of Rin’s cheekbone. Only speaking again when a thin strand of blood dripped down the right planes of his face.

“...I wonder how you would react if I told dear old Shiro who you really are.” He murmured, his smile soft and curious.

Rin snarled, a deep rumble came from his chest and his eyes began to mimic the vivid blue of his flames. The flames that were itching to bubble to the surface and desecrate the demon before him. He paid no mind to the thumbnail still cutting into his cheekbone, for the pain was minor, masked by the fury that was boiling inside him, threatening to overcome him.

Rin gripped the headmaster's neck, the sensitive area just below his jaw, and squeezed lightly, giving the man a glimpse of what he was willing to do.

“You wouldn't dare.” He finally replied to the man, his voice frighteningly calm.

There was a very slight falter in Mephisto's eyes, then suddenly his grin lost its edge. He chuckled softly.

“I would dare. But I won't.” Mephisto stated, pulling his hand away from the former's face, his glove now stained a deep red. “I find this...development quite amusing. I'd love to see how it unfolds.” He finished briefly, pulling away from Rin's tight clutch. He then dusted off his pantsuit and pulled off his right glove, tucking it into his jacket pocket.

Stepping forward the headmaster lightly patted Rin's injured cheek with his bare hand. Leaning down he whispered into his ear, “Just make sure you don’t forget who is really in charge here, Rin.”

Before Rin truly had the chance to react, the man was already strolling away and making his way into his bright pink limo, casually whistling as if tea time was really all that had just occurred.

***

Once Rin dressed out of his borrowed clothes from Shiro and into his, he quickly fled from the monastery. Despite Shiro’s relentless questioning, Rin left him with a few half-assed lies about why Mephisto left, why his face was now bleeding, and when they would discuss their ‘fight’. It was safe to say that Shiro didn’t buy any of it.

A week later and it was now the 27th of December, aka Yukio’s fifteenth Birthday.

The night before, Rin got a phone call from Shiro to cancel their previously made plans to get together and talk the next day. Apparently, Shiro didn’t realize that he made plans on his son’s birthday.

Rin sat at his kitchen table with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He belatedly realized that it was his birthday as well, Yukio was his twin after all.

Rin had never celebrated his birthday. He actually didn't even know what day his birthday was until now. Since time worked so differently in Gehenna he would never be able to guess the day he was born. Not that he'd tried, birthdays aren't celebrated whatsoever in Gehenna. They are irrelevant and unimportant in their society.

He threw back the rest of his fourth beer and inhaled his cigarette, waiting as long as possible before slowly breathing the smoke out, savoring the lightheaded feeling that it brought him.

Damn Mephisto. It was never good to have that slimy demon on his back, watching his every move to cater to his own amusement. Rin, at the moment, wasn't worried about the clown telling Shiro the truth. After all, that would ruin all the fun. But as time goes on, Rin knew that he would want more excitement, more danger in his little game, and Rin would be the one to pay for it.

Not to mention his ‘father’. He had been eerily quiet as of late, no secret spies or assassins being sent his way. Astorath was still not to be seen as well, it was possible but unlikely that he had not yet fully recovered and found a new host. Rin knew that they had to be up to something, waiting, and plotting for the right moment to strike.

Rin sighed and stumped out his cigarette onto the black granite of his counter then ran a hand over his face, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

He was tired. Tired in a way that wore down on his mind then spread down to the rest of his body, making him sag down from the weight of it all. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of trying. He was tired of being tired.

Sighing again he got up from his seat and shook his head, attempting to somehow physically rid himself of his thoughts. He needed to get some fresh air, being stuck behind these walls was making his head cloudy.

He lazily grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, not bothering to lock behind him on his way out.

***

  
The walk was doing little to clear his mind.

The streets were quiet and bare of life. Usually, at this time of night, there were drunks stumbling home and low leveled demons and coal tar lingering in every patch of black. But instead, it was quiet, not a single demon or human in sight. It put him on edge.

He had been walking for hours, aimlessly wandering the streets without any particular destination in mind. He ended up stopping at a small market for booze and more cigarettes when his pack predictably ran out.

This late night wandering is seeming to become a habit of his, though he supposed it was not a particularly new habit. He could never stand to be enclosed in his abode in Gehenna, though it got him in trouble at the time. When he was young, and untrusted by Satan for reasons he was not yet aware of, he was kept on a short leash, so short that he was in turn suffocated by it when he attempted to wander. It seems even then he was not able to break the habit.

Looking up from his feet after what seemed like ages he recognized the fountain that he once sat near at with Shiro. He never quite noticed just how beautiful and intricate it was, it had a tall cylinder that was split into four petals where water spilled from. Further down it split once again, blooming as if it was a flower at the peak of Spring. The water smoothly poured down from the petals and into a large bath of water at the very bottom. Complicated, wispy etchings covered the fountain only adding to the naturalistic design.

Rin drank from his bottle of whiskey as he looked upon the fountain but froze at hearing a loud noise in the distance. He lowered his bottle then folded his hair behind his ear and turned his head to the side, hoping to get a better listen. There seemed to be a bang and then…

Crash

Rin’s eyes widened as the fountain was absolutely obliterated.

He could detect that it was indeed a body that flew through the fountain, destroying it in its wake, if it was alive or not was a whole other question. Rin frowned at the shattered remains. Just as he grew to favor the fountain some bothersome body had to throw itself into it, breaking it without a care for the consequences.

Rin let out a soft grunt and trudged forward towards the plaster covered body that lay among the debris. He stood beside the body and nudged its ribs with his shoe to which it let out a rough groan. Seeing that the body had no further plans to get up and explain itself, Rin crouched down beside what he assumed was a man. He gently sank his hand into the white, rubble covered hair waiting for a response, when receiving none he roughly grasped his hair and pulled his head up from the cement, his eyes widening once again when he saw the man’s face.

“Shiro..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such sporadic updates everyone! I know it must be irritating but I will try to get it on a better schedule. Also thanks for all the support in the comments! It's really inspiring to read your thoughts on the story! xx<3


	8. King of Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds Shiro, epic fighting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to warn you beforehand that I added the warning 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' for what happens below. Thanks for reading!

“Shiro..”

 

Rin released the man’s hair and carefully flipped him onto his back, supporting his head so it wouldn't slam against the cement. Rin could see that the man was obviously not in good shape. Which all in all was not that surprising considering that his very human body just flew through a _fucking fountain_. He was covered in dust and bits of debris, so much so, that one might think that his white hair was only that color due to the plaster. The rubble, however, did not mask his injuries. From a quick examination, Rin could see several small cuts adorning his face, further down Rin noticed his left sleeve heavily soaked in blood. Shiro’s blood.

 

Rin growled. Rin was not a fool, he was obviously aware that Shiro did not just magically fall from the sky onto a fountain so heavily that it exploded. Someone did this.

 

“Rin..?” Shiro’s voice interrupted his thoughts

 

Focusing back onto the man’s face Rin could see that he had opened his eyes and looked very confused to see Rin above him.

 

“Shiro who did this?” Rin asked, ignoring Shiro’s unvoiced question

 

Shiro groaned and shifted into a sitting position, coughing slightly he looked around him. Seemingly not shocked by the remains of the fountain that surrounded him. Instead, his eyes widened suddenly and his head snapped to the direction he had come flying from. Widening again when he realized once again that Rin was there.

 

“Rin you need to leave immediately.” Shiro said, his voice deadly serious.

 

Just as Rin opened his mouth to respond a loud voice sang out from the distance -

 

“Oh Paladin...where are you?”

 

Shiro’s face hardened.

 

“Rin, you need to go now!” Shiro whispered to him, lightly shoving him on the chest.

 

“Don’t be afraid Mr. Paladin! I only want to hurt you!” The mocking voice called out again, seemingly closer.

 

Rin let out a loud growl and stood up from his crouch, ignoring Shiro’s angry pleading.  Looking to his right he saw Shiro struggle to stand as well, knocking over his previously abandoned whiskey in the process.

 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop the stubborn exorcist from doing his job, Rin ignored the urge to make him stand back, away from harm. Instead, he calmed himself with the fact that Shiro’s injuries seemed to be only minor flesh wounds, exorcist were sturdier than the average human after all.

 

Rin could sense them. Their malicious intent practically pushing the rotting air in his direction. He could feel their presence in his gut. There was obviously a decently strong leader, considering that it was able to injure the strongest exorcist in Japan. And Rin had a feeling that he knew who that leader was, especially when the coal tar and low-level demons began to pour out from behind the trees.

 

Finally, their taunting leader came out from the mass, his brown eyes searched for the Paladin. Smirking when he saw what remained of the fountain. “My, my Paladin, I hope you aren't already dead - that would ruin all the fun!”

 

The demon’s eyes finally found Shiro, though his eyes suddenly widened when he saw who stood next to him.

 

“Rin.” The demon said to himself, his eyes narrowing and his face turning into a scowl.

 

Rin’s eyes were deadly as he stared back at the demon, “Astaroth, you should have stayed in Gehenna when you had the chance.”

 

Rin said nothing more as he watched Astaroth step towards them, the demon was shaking with fury and with each step, his demonic features became more apparent. His host was young, but not quite as young as the last. This one looked to be around eighteen, his brunette hair matched his brown eyes and he was of average size. Rin imagined that he was likely a rather boring boy if not for the demon possessing him.

 

Seemingly before in shock, Shiro finally spoke.

 

“Rin..how..?”, he could not articulate his words but Rin understood him fully -

 

‘How does this demon know you?, How do you know him? What the fuck is going on?’

 

Yet Rin could not answer him, partially due to the demon now only being feet away from them. Though mostly due to his worry that Shiro would attempt to kill him the moment he found out.

 

Astaroth stood only feet away from the two, his head was down and his horns had finally ceased in their growing. It was silent for only a moment then the demon’s head snapped up and focused in on Rin. He let out a rumbling growl and charged.

 

Rin was prepared, his feet were spread and firmly placed on the broken cement beneath them and his hands were open at his sides.

 

But before the demon could crash into Rin -

 

_Shlik_

 

_Shlik_

 

With an echoing  _boom_ , Rin watched as a bullet flew past him and landed itself in the right of Astaroth's cheek. Although not quite strong enough to break through any hard muscle or bone the impact forced the demon back and onto the ground.

 

When Rin looked to the shotgun that lay firmly in the hands of Shiro, his first thought was, ‘Where the fuck did the gun come from?’. His second thought being, “Oh shit Astaroth is charging at Shiro.’.

 

Clearing his mind of any more distracting thoughts, Rin quickly bolted after the demon. When reaching him he swiftly ducked his leg in front of the demon’s and slammed his head down into the concrete, being sure to avoid pushing him onto Shiro who stood in front of them. Rin was now crouched down, his knee digging into Astaroth's lower back as he crushed his skull into the pavement.

 

Astaroth cried out in pain and attempted to escape from his hold, only making Rin push him down firmer as a result.

 

Just as Rin was about to land a finishing blow to his head Shiro’s voice stopped him.

 

“Stop!” Shiro demanded, his voice deadly serious.

 

Rin didn't look up at him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to meet the man's eyes, “Why would I do that?”

 

Shiro grunted.

 

“That body belongs to someone. You'll kill them if you do that.” Shiro replied angrily.

 

Though Rin was sure that the man was already dead, whether it had been something Astaroth had did when obtaining the body or Rin slamming his skull against the pavement. Rin knew that killing him this way would not permanently get rid of Astaroth. The demon would revive himself and find a new body to possess as he had done before. The only thing that would keep him down was his flames or...

 

“Rin!” Shiro shouted

 

Rin looked up at Shiro and followed his gaze.

 

They were surrounded.

 

Demons, hundreds of them, strong and weak surrounded them. They were Astaroth's kin, and they did not look very happy to see Rin injuring their master.

 

He was a fool to forget the kin that backed Astaroth, they seemed to have circled around them when he was distracted.  Rin looked at Shiro, he was injured, but not so badly that he couldn't fight. But then again Rin had never fought with Shiro, he did not know anything about his skill other than that he must be a half decent fighter since he was Paladin. He also couldn't simply just release his flames due to Shiro’s presence.

 

He had to act fast.

 

Making sure that Shiro was still distracted, Rin created a small, fist sized ball of fire in the air to the right of him, he quickly shoved a hand into the flames. Reaching around inside the flames he finally grappled onto the smooth, thin object and pulled it from the fire with a small hum. He curbed his flames then put more of his weight on Astaroth’s arms when he tried to break them free.

 

Rin looked down at his beloved sword, it was a sleek, black katana. Several engravings covered the sword’s sheath which leads down to its hilt. A thin ebony metal collared the sword, separating the blade and sheath from its handle. The handle was a deep black besides the navy diamond-like shapes that ran down it.

 

Coal tar suddenly flew from the wall of demons and swarmed him and Astaroth, so many that Rin could see nothing but darkness, with him distracted the king of rot let out a deep roar and sprang up out of his hold, throwing Rin off of him in the process.

 

“Rin!” Shiro shouted, trying to get past the demon’s that now tried to block him.

 

Rin was sent tumbling several feet before regaining his balance and landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground steadying himself, and the other resting on his knee, gripping his sword tight.

 

Astaroth stood steadily across from him with coal tar buzzing around him, his face dark, as he glared at Rin as if he was the very bane of his existence.

 

“Tch. I will never understand why Satan still wants you back at this point. You’re pathetic really. Protecting an exorcist, the Paladin at that! It’s disgusting, father will be so very disappointed when he finds out.” Astaroth ranted looking absolutely appalled at Rin’s actions

 

Rin knew that Shiro heard every word that just poured from the demon king’s mouth and he knew that there was no going back. He growled loudly he could feel his anger bubble up at Astaroth’s words. He was easily egged on, and the demon knew it, he knew that Rin would have no choice to reveal himself.

 

“Really I should just end you and that exorcist to spare my father the grief!” Astaroth chuckled darkly as fungi demons began to sprout from the ground around him.

 

Rin kept his head down, focusing on holding his flames as his demonic features became apparent. He could feel his ears elongating, his canines growing to poke out from his lips. He tightened his hands around his sword as his nails grew to be practically claws and turned black.

 

He held in his flames the best he could, prevented them from shielding his body in their warmth but the dilating of his pupils and the flames taking over his iris’ could not be prevented.

 

Rin silently stood and raised his head, not daring to look Shiro’s way as his tail fell free from beneath his shirt.

 

“Hm. Finally stopped pretending to be human did you?..” Astaroth smirked victoriously.

 

Rin spoke not a word but clenched his fists at the comment. He could hear when Shiro’s gun ran empty and when he began to chant to exorcise Astaroth’s kin. He blocked out the sound. He blocked out Astaroth’s taunts. And he blocked out his own thoughts so all that remained was the sound of his heart beating steadily.

 

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

He focused on the sound as his eyes followed his opponent that barreled towards him. Astaroth’s steps were large and heavy, two beats of his heart for each of the demon’s steps, so very slow. Four more steps and he was less than a foot away. A half a beat later and Astaroth struck his right fist towards Rin’s jaw. Another half a beat and Rin grasped his fist with his unoccupied hand and flipped him forward with considerable strength.

 

Astaroth skidded for what felt like minutes but was likely only seconds before he regained his balance and charged forward once again. His movements were brash and angrier this time - Rin saw his opportunity.

Rin sprinted forward as well, running straight at Astaroth at full speed, he watched as the former’s eyes grew hesitant as their distance became marginally small. When they were only a mere foot apart the demon king came to an abrupt stop so as to not crash head first into Rin.  Rin did not stop, to which Astaroth took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself from Rin’s confusing attack. But just before Rin reached him, he used his shoulder to brace himself as he flipped over the demon, drew his sword and -

 

_Slice_

 

Almost invisible to the naked eye, Rin spun and cleanly sliced through the demon king’s neck.

 

_Thud_

 

The head rolled, the body falling soon after. All that was remaining was silence, not even the king’s kin making a sound

 

Rin sheathed his sword and he looked around him to see Shiro making use of the distraction, smashing in the small ghoul's heads with the butt of his shotgun. Shiro quickly backed away to where Rin stood when the demons’ shock wore off.

 

To put it simply, Astaroth's kin were enraged. They were closing in on the two, their rumbling and growling was so loud that Rin thought he might go deaf from the noise.

 

“Shiro.” Rin called for his attention.

 

“What.” Shiro responded, his voice cold.

 

“You need to escape, get out of here while they're focused on me.” Rin replied, scanning the foes that surrounded them.

 

Shiro scoffed.

 

“You still have some explaining to do, and you're _not_ _fucking dying_ until I get some answers. We will do this together.”

 

Seeing no need to further waste their time with senseless arguing, Rin formulated a plan, “The giant Ghouls in the back are the one's blocking our way, If I can get to them then I can clear our path. Try to take out some of the demons surrounding them so I can get through.”

 

Shiro grunted in response

 

“Well, are you pathetic pieces of shit going to avenge your master or not?” He shouted to them

  
It was quiet, the breeze being the only sound around them until they roared, their voices shaking the ground beneath.


	9. Dental Floss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Rin escape Astaroth's kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one keep a steady update schedule? Sigh

Rin cut through the demons before him as Shiro fought at his back. He smashed in their skulls with his empty shotgun as he chanted verses, dispelling the demons as fast as Rin’s sword.

By now the two were covered in demon blood and discharge, their faces stained a dirty maroon in result.

The demons fought valiantly, their fury charged by the death of their master. As quickly as one would die, another would take its place, it was a never ending cycle. The cycle pushed Rin into a trance, he would carve his way through the demons with his sword as Shiro covered the demons attacking at his back. He would decisively cut and slice through the demons with the smooth swing of his sword, disregarding their cries of ‘mercy’ as he severed head from their rotted bodies. When their forms would disintegrate after the killing blow the dust would fly towards Rin’s face, forcing its way into his mouth and lungs. Instead of feeling disgusted by their blood and fluids splashing onto his skin as they were eliminated, he _reveled_ in it. He reveled in the taste of iron and rot in his throat, in the burning in his muscles. He reveled in the sound of their pitiful screams and cries as they were inevitably destroyed. He reveled in _war_.

Rin was positively lost in it as he worked his way towards the giant ghouls that blocked their escape, he could feel his iris’ burning in the bright blue fire of his true nature as he looked upon the destruction.

_‘You will regret harming our master, my prince.’_

The demon’s gravely voice pushed Rin from his dangerous thoughts and brought him to the realization that he had reached the giants, save for the sparse demons that worked their way past Shiro and to him.

The ghoul’s voice was a rumble so loud that he could feel the vibration beneath his feet, if Rin was anyone else he might have grimaced at the strain behind its voice. It sounded as if the demon’s vocal chords were scraping against each other to push out the words. The ghouls were at least two, maybe three times Rin’s height, and looked something similar to the artificial naberius he had come across in the past, except they were not grotesquely stitched together like some science experiment. Their skin was bare besides a large gaping rip on the center of the head that Rin assumed to be the mouth.

He swung his sword through the few demons that rushed towards him then swiftly ran forward and leaped up and grabbed a hold on one of the ghoul’s wrists, holding on with one hand he carefully put the handle of his sword between his teeth with the other. Grunting when the demon attempted to shake him off, he secured his now unoccupied hand around its thick wrist. Noticing the demon’s other hand falling towards him he breathed in deeply and using the momentum from the demons swinging arm, he let go of the wrist then heaved himself forwards and landed steadily on the ghoul's shoulder, narrowly missing the ghoul’s swinging fist. Releasing his sword from his mouth he quickly caught the handle and mercilessly brought it down into the demon’s skull, its blood spattering on his cheek just as the scraping sound registered in his ears. The ghoul screamed in agony as its body disintegrated into dust before Rin jumped onto the other naberius like ghoul that was barreling towards him.

Rin drove his sword through the demon’s neck to use as leverage to steady himself on the ghoul’s shoulders, disregarding the giant hands that unsuccessfully attempted to swat him off.

Taking a moment to glance down to where Shiro fought below them, Rin could see that Shiro’s chants were taking out dozens of demons at a time, though the man was obviously tiring. His movements were turning sluggish, and the force behind his swings was obviously diminishing. Looking him over Rin could see that his arm was still bleeding badly and he seemed to have gotten another rather serious wound near his chest. How he was still fighting remained a mystery to Rin, but he knew that he needed to get the man out of there.

Clenching his jaw and getting a better balance on the ghoul, Rin pulled his sword from the demon’s neck with a scraping sound, as if it was stone he was pulling it from rather than flesh. He promptly stepped up and drove his sword through its head. The demon let out a loud roar similar to its counterpart and began evaporating as it fell, Rin quickly yanked his sword from its grasp and jumped down, landing with a harsh roll onto the hard pavement.

“Shiro!” He shouted to get the man’s attention, gesturing towards the newly made pathway.

Shiro grimaced as he swung the head of his shotgun into another ghoul and ran towards him, albeit with a slight limp due to his injuries.

Rin kept his pace with Shiro as they sprinted away from the demons that chased after them, occasionally taking out the demons who were quick enough to catch up with them

“Rin,” Shiro began, his breath uneven. “We need a plan, we can’t just keep running forever.”

Rin took in his surroundings and noticed that they were too far to turn around and get Shiro to the monastery, especially with his injuries.

“Will you be able to make it to my apartment?” Rin asked as they neared Boozer’s.

Shiro grimaced, “Yes, but the demons will just make their way inside without any wards.”

“No need to worry about that, let's just make it there okay? Hang in there and push down harder on that chest wound or you’ll bleed out before we make it.” Rin replied, glancing at the man’s blood-soaked clothes with his eyebrows furrowed.

Shiro clenched his jaw but nodded, pushing the heel of his palm harder onto his injury.

After what felt like hours the two barreled through the front door of Rin’s apartment, shutting it behind them with a heavy thud.

Shiro leaned against the door with heavy breaths before sliding down as exhaustion finally took him.

“Alright, we’re safe for now, I’ll just patch you up and we’ll wait thout.t . Then you can get back to your monastery and sort your shit out.” Rin explained as he pulled back the blinds too look out the window.

Shiro grunted, catching Rin’s attention.

Rin’s eyes slightly widened when he looked back to see Shiro’s pale and bloody form lying near the door looking close to fainting.

Cursing under his breath Rin sprinted back to the paladin and crouched down at his side. Reaching his arms under the man’s back and knees, Rin lifted the man with a quiet grunt and walked across the apartment.

“Sorry about that Shiro. I forget how fragile humans are.” Rin mumbled under his breath, his words lost to the man struggling to stay conscious.

Turning and pushing his bedroom door open with his back, Rin quickly set the paladin down on the bed. Rin sat at his side and carefully removed the man’s jacket and shirt, tossing the bloody material at the end of the bed.

Rin examined his injuries. There were three deep slashes down the side of his ribs, about four inches in length. With each shallow breath that Shiro took, blood practically poured out from the slashes, dripping down his ribs and onto the sheets.

Rin grabbed Shiro’s hand from where it lay at his side and pushed it roughly onto his wound. Shiro cried out in response.

“Push down to stop the blood while I grab a few things. Stay awake.” Rin ordered

Rin then quickly left the room and came back moments later with hand towels, whiskey, dental floss, and a needle in hand.

Settling back at Shiro’s side, Rin set the supplies on his bedside nightstand. Pulling Shiro’s hand from the bloody wound Rin swiftly replaced it with a towel. Pressing down over the towel with his left hand, Rin used his free hand to grab the bottle of whiskey from the nightstand. Untwisting the cap, he let it fall to the floor before pressing the lip of the bottle to Shiro’s mouth.

“I don't have any pain pills, this will have to do for now,” Rin told the man.

Shiro grunted in response, drawing enough strength to lift his head and swallow the bitter that poured into his mouth. After a few long moments, Rin pulled the bottle back and Shiro dropped his head with a groan. Without hesitation, Rin pulled back the towel and poured the alcohol over the bleeding wounds. Shiro shouted out a number of curses previously unknown to Rin in response, groaning when the peak of pain wore off.

“Try to stay conscious,” Rin said quietly as he prepared the needle and floss.

Leaning down over the man’s ribs, Rin began working. Shallowly working the needle into his flesh, Rin pushed the needle forward and out from the other side of the broken skin, then pulled the thread slightly taut. Rin quickly worked his way down the wound, stitching as quickly as possible to lessen the pain. Shiro let out an occasional moan of pain and from Rin’s sparse glances up at the man, he could see that he was falling in and out of consciousness. Likely due to the vast blood loss and pain.

By the time Rin finished closing up the other two remaining slashes, Shiro had slipped unconscious. His breathing was unsteady and his forehead was sweating profusely.

Rin sighed and cleaned up the man’s other injuries and stitched up a rather deep cut on his arm. Once he was sure that he had taken care of each wound, aside from the various bruises that were now appearing on Shiro’s skin, Rin placed a sheet over him and left the room.

Stopping to wash his blood-caked hands in the kitchen Rin grabbed his jacket from its place on a stool and threw it on, zipping it to his collar bone to hide his crimson stained shirt.

Unlocking the front door, Rin then slowly opened it, listening carefully for any sign of danger. Upon hearing nothing besides the distant ringing of a police siren, Rin stepped outside and locked the door behind him.

 

***

 

Rin was back at his apartment less than an hour later with plastic bags in hand. The heavy shut of his front door seemed far too loud in the silent apartment considering another person occupied the space.

Locking the door behind him, Rin went straight to his bedroom to see that Shiro had awoken. There was a moment of silence where the two just stared at each other without saying a word. Rin broke the silence and stepped forward to the bed and set the plastic backs at the end. Walking across the room to the bathroom, he came back with a damp towel in hand. Sitting beside the Paladin, Rin began to wipe away the dry blood that caked the man’s chest.

“You used dental floss to stitch me up?” Shiro finally said, slightly incredulously as he looked down at the stitches.

Rin didn't reply, given the question seemed rather rhetorical.

Another minute of silence.

“Who are you?” Shiro’s voice was distant

Rin looked up

“I’m Rin.” He replied, tossing the towel to the side.

Grabbing one of the bags, Rin pulled out a roll of white bandage and ripped off the cardboard packaging.

Shiro breathed out in frustration.

“ _What_ are you?” Shiro then questioned, his voice cold.

Rin didn't look up this time as he rolled out the bandage.

“Do you really need to ask that?” He asked in return.

“I want to hear it from you.” Shiro broke the string of questions angrily.

Rin looked Shiro in the eyes.

“I'm a _demon_.”

Shiro’s eyes left him and wandered to the curtain covered window, light was finally peaking through. His jaw clenched and his eyes turned hard.

“ _How_?”

Rin showed no response and began wrapping the bandage around the man’s waist.

Shiro looked back and glared at him.

“Why? Why did you keep up this facade of friendship?” Shiro let out a breathy chuckle. “You really are a demon aren't you? Only a demon would go to such a length to trick me, to make me believe that you were someone to be trusted. What was it for? Amusement? Wanted to see if you could trick an exorcist into befriending a demon?” Shiro questioned him smiling bitterly as he looked up at the ceiling.

Rin paused as he was securing the bandage.

“Do you honestly think that I would help you escape those demons and care for your deathly injuries if I was just using you for amusement?”

Shiro sighed.

“Then why?”

“What? A demon can't just make a new friend?” Rin countered, pulling out a new roll of bandages from the bag, this one much smaller.

“I knew that there was something off about you. I thought that maybe it was just because you were foreign.” Shiro suddenly laughed. “Australia. You told me that you were from fucking Australia. You don't even have a fucking accent.”

The corners of Rin’s lips turned up slightly and started to bandage the man’s bicep.

Shiro sighed again. “So you're a demon then. You must be pretty strong to be possessing a human body like that.” He said, looking at Rin with unhidden anger in his eyes.

Rin finished bandaging his arm and pulled away, resting his arms on his thighs.

“I'm not possessing anyone.” He responded.

“Then how..?”

“I was born in Assiah to a human woman.” He finally confessed.

Shiro froze. It wasn't the most uncommon thing, a very high-level demon using a human to produce offspring. Mostly it happened for sick amusement, and the offspring created being accidental. Though sometimes they had a purpose in doing so, often using the child as a way to spread terror in Assiah without suspicion. Despite this, many of the offspring turned to exorcism, desperate to prove that they were more human than monster.

“You.. you're half human then?” He asked to assure that he hadn't heard wrong.

“Technically.”

“But you lived in Gehenna?” Shiro asked

“Yes, since I was young. This is the first that I've been in Assiah since then.” Rin replied

Shiro examined Rin. It seemed he had no intention to hide his true appearance any longer. It was strange, the sharp canines that poked from his mouth when he spoke, his elongated ears were unhidden by his dark hair, and most noticeably the tail that trailed from under his shirt to rest at his side, swaying occasionally. They made him look like a separate person, far more demon than human looking even as they mixed with the undeniable human features he held.

“Why did the King of Rot hold such a grudge against you?” He asked, looking closely at his face for any sign of lying.

Rin hesitated.

“I had.. a responsibility in Gehenna. An important responsibility, but I left. Or escaped as it seems. I disobeyed Satan’s orders and that is not something to be forgiven.” Rin worded it carefully, given that Shiro seemed to be absorbing every word.

“You killed him, a powerful _demon king_ , quite easily it seemed too.” He paused, “Just who is your father?”

“Does it matter?” Rin questioned in return, “And Astaroth is not dead for good, it will take a few millennia, but he'll be back eventually. It's not so simple to kill a demon king”

Shiro mulled over his words, satisfied with the answers he was provided for now.

“So what, befriending me was not a joke?” He asked carefully.

“No Shiro, it was not a joke.” He sighed.


	10. Exorcists Don't Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a visit from Shiro's "saviors".

 

Following the reveal of Rin’s secret, Shiro had been quiet. When out of sleep he would only stare at Rin without a word, contemplating, his face distrusting and wary.  Rin had known that their shaky friendship would not be the same when he revealed himself to Shiro, and he knew that it never would be. He was positive that if the man wasn’t injured and incapable he would have pulled a gun on him the instant he found out and Rin wouldn’t blame him nor expect anything less. Shiro was a smart man and he was playing it safe while he was under Rin’s care.

 

Rin was not sure how long it had been since the two made it to the apartment, only that it was dark once again save for moonlight peeking through the closed curtains. Shiro had been awake for the last hour, repeatedly refusing to eat any food that Rin brought to him, claiming that he didn’t trust it despite his promises that he didn’t do anything to it.  Rin was almost amused by the man’s refusals considering that he could’ve spiked the water that the man was drinking at any given moment. Not that he did of course.

 

“You do realize that if I wanted to harm you I could have done so at any moment these past few months? This isn’t exactly my first opportunity” Rin attempted to persuade the stubborn man.

 

Shiro’s stare was hard and distrusting.

 

“I made curry.” He tried

 

Silence

 

“I need my phone to contact the Vatican, the order will be searching for me,” The Paladin held out his hand expectantly.

 

Rin sighed and sat on the chair adjacent to the bed where Shiro lay. After a moment he finally pulled the small flip phone from his pocket, looking down and flipping it with his fingers.

 

“You call your precious Vatican and what? A horde of exorcists show up at my door to rescue you from the ’big bad demon’, then take me prisoner, or better yet kill me? You can stay here and heal  then leave on your own accord so I will have a chance to leave Japan.”

 

Shiro dropped his hand to the bed and made a fist.

 

“They will search for and find me either way, the only way a horde of exorcists won’t be knocking on your door is if I inform that I am safe and alive.”

 

Rin went still as he looked upon the phone in his hand, then glanced up to Shiro’s form.

 

_ Crunch _

 

Crushing the phone with his bare hand he let the remains fall to the floor below him, the pieces softly clinking together as they fell.

 

“I assume the tracker was in your phone? Your Order really is getting quite high tech.” Rin sighed, rising from his seat.

 

Shiro’s jaw clenched.

 

“It’s too late, they know where I am by now, I imagine they are on the way.”

 

Rin frowned “When did this turn into a kidnapping? I saved your life and bandaged your wounds, I am not your enemy.

 

”Says the demon to the exorcist,“ Shiro showed the barest hints of a smile.

 

 ”The irony is not lost on me, yet despite your preconception, I have done nothing wrong.“ Rin argued

 

”You expect me to believe that?“ Shiro scoffed.

 

Rin’s ear twitched at the sound of a loud bang and the succession of hurried footsteps growing closer and closer to the shut door of his bedroom. 

 

Shiro looked relieved, ”They’re here.“

 

Rin’s eyes flickered to the window at the far side of his room, then to the door. With the soft murmurs already outside his door there would be no time to make his escape, his apartment was on the third story, he could make the jump, but he’d surely injure himself in the process and the exorcists would get to him in no time. There was, however, the option of.. In the blink of an eye, he was at Shiro’s side and the bedroom door slammed open.

 

The sight before Rin was… unexpected. He predicted at least a dozen professional exorcists garnished in black, bibles in hand, but instead, what stood across from him was the scantily dressed woman he met at Boozer’s and Shiro’s freckle-faced, four-eyed son, Yukio.

 

Rin frowned disappointedly, these are what the Vatican sent to rescue their beloved Paladin? Did they think the demon who ’kidnapped’ him that incapable? 

 

”Dad!“ Yukio shouted, stepping forward only to be deterred by the arm of the busty woman.

 

Before the boy could protest, the woman fixed Rin with threatening glare at the sight of his demonic features.

 

”Who are you?“ Shura demanded

 

Yukio’s attention now snapped to the figure standing intimidatingly behind Shiro, he recognized him as the drunk who visited the monastery. The one who wouldn't stop staring at him.

 

”We’ve already been introduced Miss Kigurakure, you don’t remember?“ He asked in turn, laying an intimidating hand on the Paladin’s shoulder. 

 

Before Shura could speak out, Shiro’s voice interrupted her.

 

”Yukio, what the hell are you doing here? The Vatican sent only you two?“ Shiro questioned with a worried look on his face as he looked at his son.

 

”Th-They didn’t allow us on the mission, we had to come save you!“ Yukio explained, looking slightly ashamed.

 

”With no backup?“ Shiro shouted

 

”Please save the family feuding for later, I suddenly have somewhere to be, so if you two could move away from the exit that would be great.“ Rin requested, gesturing to the doorway that they stood in front of.

 

”We’re not moving anywhere.“ Shura grounded out, slowly pulling her sword from her chest with a flash of light.

 

Yukio seemed to then take her lead and pulled his pistols from their holsters, turning off the safeties with an echoing  _ click _ .

 

”Is that really necessary? Just let me pass and you can have back your precious Paladin with no harm done.“ Rin persuaded.

 

”Hands in the air!“ Yukio shouted at him, aiming the guns at his head.

 

Rin sighed and slowly began to raise his hands, mid-air he reached forward and pulled Shiro in front of him, making sure to avoid his injuries. His two opponents stepped forward, only stopping when a blade -inconspicuously pulled from the demon's jacket -  was raised to the man’s throat.

 

”Don’t come any closer and step away from the door.“ Rin calmly told them.

 

The two slowly moved away from the door, weapons still raised towards Rin.

 

”So much for not wanting to harm me.“ Shiro mumbled sarcastically.

 

”I wouldn’t have to if your exorcists weren’t so stubborn.“ Rin shot back, glancing down at the man to see that he didn't even bother struggling in his hold.

 

”Now just put away your weapons and I’ll be on my merry way, Shiro’s throat perfectly intact.“ Rin then ordered the pair, watching them carefully 

 

Yukio and Shura then hesitantly holstered their weapons, eyeing the blade resting against the Paladin’s neck.

 

With a pleased smile, Rin pulled the knife away from Shiro and shoved it in his boot. Wiping his hands together, he then stepped away from the bed.

 

”Well then, I’ll be on my way. You’re welcome for saving your life, Shiro.“ 

 

With a sarcastic wave of his fingers, he strolled towards the door.

 

_ Clink _

 

Rin turned towards the sound just in time to see a bullet flying towards his face, before he could move a muscle he was out like a light, hitting the floor with a heavy thud. 

 

The room’s inhabitants sighed in relief.

 

”Hamasaki?“ Shiro questioned, already sure of the answer.

 

”Who else?“ Shura grumbled, ”That kid is quick, but no one can compete with Hamasaki’s precision.“ She continued, looking down at Rin’s limp form with a glare.

 

Yukio then rushed to Shiro’s side, immediately examining his bandages and wounds with worry and confusion.

 

”Is that…dental floss?“ He questioned, a furrow between his brows as he glanced up at his father.

 

Shiro’s lips twitched against his will, and curled up into a small smile. ”That it is Yukio, that it is.“ He replied, forcing his mouth into a neutral expression.

 

Yukio looked appalled at the Paladin’s answer, looking down at the stitched up wound with disbelief. Before he had a chance to articulate his disapproval, Shura spoke, her words tinged with worry.

 

”Are you okay Shiro? Did that thing hurt you?“ 

 

Shiro frowned, ”He’s not a -,  I’m fine a horde of demons injured me, Rin brought me here and stitched me up.“ 

 

”That demon tended to your injuries? 

 

“He used dental floss?

 

Were the shouted replies, both filled with incredulity.

 

”Why is everyone shouting in here? I got him, didn’t I? Hamasaki’s voice filtered into the room from the doorway, his face appeared, looking perplexed yet proud.

 

Shiro looked down to Rin’s limp form on the floor with a frown marring his face.

 

“Speaking of ’getting him’, was that really necessary?” He inquired, glancing up to other inhabitants.

 

Shura scoffed in disbelief,“Tch. ’Was that really necessary?’ What would you rather him slit your throat? He kidnapped you!”

 

“He didn’t kidnap me. He saved my life, I would be dead if not for his input.” Shiro replied, slowly sitting up on the creaky bed.

 

“And you would be dead if we didn’t follow his commands!” Shura shouted, not understanding why he was taking the demon’s side.

 

Shiro sighed, realizing that they wouldn’t be convinced.

 

“You didn’t… know.. did you?” Yuko questioned Shiro hesitantly.

 

Shiro balked.

 

“No. No, I didn’t know that he was a demon, do you really think I would befriend him if that was the case?” Shiro countered, frown firmly in place as he unsteadily got off the bed. 

 

“Well,” Hamasaki clapped his hands together, “In any case, we gotta get going before he wakes up, it won’t keep him down more than an hour at best.”

 

Shiro limped across the room. “I’m not lugging him out of here, he’s way heavier than he looks”

 

***

 

“Ugh what the fuck” Rin reached a hand up to his head, blearily opening his eyes, and immediately shutting them at the sight of the blinding light that surrounded him.

 

“Language, dear.” 

 

An amused chuckle filled the air.

 

Rin peaked at speaker through his fingers and groaned, closing them once more.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ .” He repeated himself, this time with more discontentment in his voice.

 

“Little brother, please, don’t look so excited to be in my presence. It’s embarrassing.” The speaker said whom Rin could now identify as the thorn in his side known as Mephisto Pheles.

 

The jesting man raised a gloved hand to cover his cheeks in faux discomfort, to cover the blush that he didn’t have.

 

Rin promptly ignored the man’s comment and risked opening his eyes again, blinking several times to adjust his eyes to the bright light. Glancing around, he sighed to see that he was trapped. The room he inhabited was a blank white, walls and marble floor included, aside from the flamboyantly dressed man that leaned against the wall to his right, staring down at Rin with a smirk plastered on his smug face. Going over the previous events in his head, he quickly sat up and brought his hand to his forehead, feeling nothing but smooth skin where he had been shot. He dropped his hand and looked back up at the demon.

 

“Where am I?” He questioned

 

Mephisto crossed his arms and smiled condescendingly 

 

“Hmm. Where do you think a group of exorcists would take a demon?” 

 

Rin glared.

 

Mephisto then chuckled and cleared his throat, “Excuse me, I mean ’Where would a group of exorcists take a  _ half _ demon?’ The True Cross Order Japanese Branch Headquarters, of course.” 

 

“And the Vatican allowed a demon to what, interrogate said half demon?” Rin questioned with a scoff.

 

“Interrogate? No, of course not. With the dear Paladin at bed rest, I - the Honorary Knight -  am the obvious choice to watch over what could be a threat to the order. Until your trial, that is.

 

Swiping a hand over his face, Rin groaned and stood up and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

 

”Trial?“ Rin questioned

 

”You don’t really think that the Grigori would be okay with letting you wander off into the world without any idea of your intentions?“ Mephisto clicked his tongue, shaking his head at his little brother’s naivety.

 

Rin looked to the golden trimmed door in front of him then to his brother.

 

”Let me out, Samael.“

 

The demon laughed silently.

 

”Now why would I do that?“ He inquired

 

Rin growled and turned his back to him, clenching his fists and racking his mind for a way out.

 

”Perhaps I could put in a good word or two for you, you know.. I have a fair amount of pull in the Order. It wouldn't be too hard to convince the Grigori of your innocence.“ Mephisto suggested casually.

 

”Now why would you do that?“ Rin mocked him, crossing his arms.

 

Mephisto chuckled, ”Now, now don’t pout darling! I would do anything for my baby brother!“ 

 

”And what’s in it for you, Samael? Something to hold over my head for the next century?“ Rin questioned the man, finally turning back around to look the other man in the eye.

 

Mephisto raised his hands in a show of innocence, “Okay, I admit, there  _ are  _ just a few, simple conditions.” 

 

“And they are..?” Rin trailed off, impatiently tapping his foot against the pristine marble floors of his cell.

 

Mephisto’s mouth curled up into a condescending smile, as if only humoring Rin by listing off his conditions.

 

“ _ Eins _ !” He started, lifting his index finger with his typical flair, “I want daily visits, evenings are prefered.” 

 

Rin scoffed, “Why in the hell would I ever visit  _ you _ ? You are absolutely preposterous, I wouldn't want to visit you yearly, nonetheless  _ daily _ !” 

 

The demon continued on, as if Rin hadn't spoken a word in protest.

 

“ _ Zwei _ ! I want you to continue on this little.. companionship that you have with our dear Paladin. I find it quite amusing, and I’d like to see how it unfolds.”

 

Rin’s expression turned stony, but before he could argue the former continued on, oblivious - or not - to the half-demon’s indignation.

 

“And  _ drei _ ! I want you to destroy any remaining alliance that you have with our dear father, it’s not good to leave such ties.” Mephisto finished with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“Must life always be a game to you, Samael? I do not accept your conditions, I'll get out of this mess on my own.” Rin told him in cold voice.

 

Mephisto’s expression did not waver.

 

“So be it, little brother. Just know that the offer is still open, in case you change your mind.” 

 

Then, with a snap of his fingers, and a puff of fuchsia smoke, the man was gone. Leaving Rin in solitude to consider his options. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! xx <3


	11. Middleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

_ tick  _

 

_ tock _

 

“Insufferable clown.” Rin murmured under his breath, clenching his fists.

 

_ tick  _

 

_ tock _

 

“Him and his fucking clocks!” Rin’s growl echoed as he shot a ball of flames at the clock that hung on the stark white wall across from him.

 

Rin sat against the opposite wall, breathing harshly, fuming over the annoyance that the flamboyant, hot pink clock had brought him. It had suddenly appeared after Mephisto had left, high up on the sterile wall, out of his reach. Ticking steadily as if it had been there since he arrived. Now, to Rin’s pleasure, it lay a melted puddle across the room. The repetitive sound nothing more than an echo in the back of his mind.

 

Rin sighed and looked down, agitated, at his tangled, dirty, tail and frowned. Did those absolute barbarians have no decency to not drag it through the ground when they forced him here? It was delicate. And at the state of it, he was surprised that he didn't wake up from pain. Scowling to himself, he quickly made work to untangle the short, navy hairs at the end, pulling out leaves and dust and who knows what with it. Rin scrunched his nose as the smell of melted metal and plastic filled his sensitive nose.

 

“Can I get a fucking cigarette around here?” Rin shouted out into the empty space, and unsurprisingly, only silence answered him.

 

Damn that clown. Damn him for finding some ridiculous way to irritate him, even after the man had left with that goddamned clock. His theatrics were ridiculous and pretentious at the very best, but Rin knew that the 'clock’ was still ticking despite its metaphorical one being obliterated by his flames. It had been at least hours since he had been left on his own to wallow, and the time for his trial would soon draw near. He had little options, either leave himself to the mercy of the Grigori or, leave himself to the mercy of that untrustworthy snake. Though his brother's conditions were minimal, and not particularly binding, Rin knew that Samael had something up his sleeve that would end up biting him in the ass.

 

As for the Grigori, they saw him as a threat, an unknown alien, a demon in their territory - Assiah - and it was practically the Order’s motto to shoot first and ask questions later. The fact that he was receiving a trial was merely a pleasantry on their part, a means to an end - his execution - that is, unless they are convinced otherwise by someone they considered ‘trustworthy’ like that fucking jester.

 

There was, of course, the option of fighting his way out. However he was vastly outnumbered, and he was not at full strength due to the heavy warding in their beloved Vatican. He could not call for his kin, nor his flames without being discovered as Satan's progeny, and in turn, a much bigger threat. And being a bigger threat led to exorcists on his tail at any given moment. He certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his existence running from the Order.

 

As much as it pained him, Rin knew what he must do, regardless of the consequences he is sure to face.

 

Rin lifted his eyes at the sound of the door finally creaking open.

 

“The time has come, liebling.”

  
  


***

 

What little praise Rin might have held for Japan’s Vatican has surely vacated during his short stay in their headquarters.

 

No, their gold-trimmed columns, doors, and walls did not impress him, nor did the elaborate architecture or the sparkling tiles. How could they when they themselves were such incompetent fools? The clown led him from his imprisonment to their courtroom, and two young exorcists trailed behind him, weapons holstered and shoulders loose, chuckling softly to themselves at a crude joke he had overheard. Acting as if there was no danger near, as if a perfectly capable demon wasn't to be treated with caution, as if he was not a threat. Rin wasn't sure if he should be relieved at his lax security or offended that they thought him so weak. Though Rin knew if they were aware of just who his father is they would have much more tact, much more… fear. It was times like these that he longed for home, for the unwavering respect and caution he was shown in Gehenna. No one dared be loose around the son of a madman.

 

Rin held back his tongue when a guard nudged him through the large, towering doors of the courtroom.

 

The room was spacious, wide with tall ceilings that portrayed angels dominating over small, disfigured creatures that Rin assumed were supposed to be demons.

 

He snorted

 

Samael followed his eyes, gave him a secretive smirk and kept ahead.

 

Galleries wrapped around the width of the room draped in boisterous red and gold curtains that were likely meant to look elegant, but to Rin, looked more out of place than anything. The room was decently guarded, two guards for both visible exits, as well as a weak Paladin quietly speaking to a tall man with lengthy gold locks whom Rin figured,  must be of high rank.

 

His two guards led him to the center of the room, then left him to take post at the edge of the room. The clown, unfortunately, had decided to stay by his side. 

 

Rin's eyes darted to an entrance at the sound of the doors being slammed open in haste. ‘Ah,’ he thought, it was that scantily dressed woman from before. He couldn't seem to remember her name, but he was quickly reminded of her attitude when she strode over to the Paladin and belittled him harshly. Rin noticed that Shiro's face kept stern throughout her talk and his reply left her looking like a scolded child. Rin rested the urge to use his enhanced hearing to snoop on their conversation, despite the great want in him to do so.

 

He promptly looked back in front of him when the room’s eyes shot forward. The murmuring that accompanied the room quickly ceased when three cloaked figures took their place in the highest gallery, each sitting on red, gold trimmed seats that vaguely resemble thrones.

 

‘Oh how regal they think themselves,’ Rin thought in passing, watching from his peripheral as Samuel bent at the waist with a flourish.

 

To anyone else, his action would be seen as a genuine bow, a show of respect with a hint of personality, but Rin knew the creature too well to fall for such deception. The man's poorly concealed smirk and the sharp breath leaving his nose as a mock laugh were his giving point, his actions were a joke. Rin rolled his eyes.

 

“You may rise, Pheles.” The soft, melodic voice rang throughout the room.

 

The words came from the pink veiled woman at the left, yet Rin's eyes stayed on the bearded member that sat at the very right. Rin could sense him since he walked into the room, he could feel his presence. There was something off about him, and Rin was curious as to what.

 

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

 

Mephisto rose gracefully and held a hand out to Rin, “May I present to you, the man in question, Rin.”

 

Rin held back an eye roll at the demon’s dramatics and rested his hands in his back pockets as he looked up at the Grigori's piercing gazes.

 

“No surname?” The pink one questioned suspiciously.

 

“No,” Rin replied, forgoing the prompt to elaborate.

 

If the hard set of her mouth was any sign, she wasn't pleased by his aloofness.

 

It was the man in the middle who spoke now, his voice leveled and monotonous, “You, Rin, are accused of injuring and abducting an esteemed member of our order - the Paladin - and of being an unsanctioned demon outside of Gehenna. How do you plead?”

 

“Not guilty,” Rin answered simply.

 

Rin could feel Shiro’s gaze burning his into the back of his head, but he refused to allow himself to meet his eyes. He couldn't afford it.

 

“You may approach the podium and plead your case, demon.” The woman spoke, an undercurrent of disapproval on her tongue.

 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to inform the woman what he thought of their lovely podium, the clown stepped forward.

 

“If I may, Casper, I would like a few words in Rin's stead.”

 

Her lips downturned, but the member to her right nodded slightly.

 

“If you must.”

 

Mephisto grinned crookedly and strode his way up the many steps of the podium where he stood and began his game of words.

 

“Let me begin by informing the Grigori that Rin, in fact, is not a demon.” The clown started strongly, pausing for a moment to let his words sink into the room.

 

The woman, Casper, breathed sharply out her nose, seeming to find herself too dignified to scoff, “You really expect us to believe that?” she inquired, glancing at Rin's pointed features.

 

The demon smiled, “Let me clarify, he is not wholly a demon, as one of his creators was human, while the other was of demon origin. This makes Rin half-demon,  half-human.”

 

A few soft gasps filled the room and all eyes shot to him in disbelief.

 

“As you can see his body is his, through and through, no signs of possession.”

 

The Grigori examined him carefully, searching for signs of falsity.

 

“This is true?” Casper questioned him.

 

“It is,” Rin replied before Mephisto took the lead once again.

 

“It isn't unheard of for the order to employ exorcists with demon blood, surely you won't punish this innocent man for his unfortunate heritage.” Mephisto pleaded, his voice taking a sorrowful note.

 

“We have no prejudices to half-breeds, Mephisto. You are well aware of this. However, the fact still stands that Rin had abducted and injured Shiro Fujimoto.” The middle member, whose name Rin still did not know, reasoned.

 

“To my knowledge, Rin and Mr. Fujimoto were caught in a battle with Astaroth’s kin, where he received said injuries. Perhaps this abduction isn't quite what it seems?” Mephisto paused, looking to his left, he grinned at the Paladin, “Perhaps Shiro Fujimoto can testify to this.” He added.

 

Rin internally chuckled at Samael’s cunning, the Order really had no idea what they housed under their noses.

 

After a moment's thought, Casper spoke, “Mephisto, you may leave the podium. Shiro Fujimoto, please step forward.”

 

The demon walked down from the podium with a triumphant smirk on his lips like a cat who caught the canary, then retook his place beside Rin.

 

“Such fools to be won over by your silver-tongue.” Rin murmured, watching Shiro limp towards the podium.

 

Samael's grin only widened at his words, “And you've surely learned your lesson, haven't you, liebling?”

 

Rin's jaw clenched.

 

Once Shiro made it to the podium - slowly, but surely - the questions began.

 

“Shiro Fujimoto, did or did not the half-breed, Rin, cause your current injuries?” The middle man inquired.

 

Shiro cleared his throat, “No, Rin was not the cause of any of my injuries.”

 

“And did, or didn't he abduct you from battle?” Casper asked this time, her voice firm.

 

“Not necessarily, after I had sustained significant injuries, Rin led us to our escape and brought me to his home. From there he stitched and bandaged my wounds, and provided me hiding from Astaroth's kin.” Shiro explained, his brows furrowed in contemplation as if realizing these facts himself.

 

The unnamed man questioned, “For further clarification, the half-breed, Rin, has in no way attempted to harm you?”

 

Shiro shifted, “No. Never.” He answered honestly.

 

“You have nothing you wish to add?” Casper questioned, her voice calm and patient.

 

Rin's mind shifted to what Shiro knows of him, of his rank in Gehenna, of Astaroth's familiarity with him. The information was certainly noteworthy, the Grigori have been led to believe that he was just a simple human with demon blood - a man originating from Assiah - surely Shiro would inform them that they had been led astray?

 

“No, I have nothing to add,” Shiro told them, his voice steady and his back straight.

 

The Grigori murmured within themselves.

 

“You may step down, Paladin,” Casper told him softly.

 

Shiro carefully made his way down the steps, mindful of his still healing injuries and made his way back to the blond haired man, who looked ticked.

 

“To the podium, half-breed.” She ordered him next, not even bothering him with her attention.

 

Out of sheer stubbornness, Rin wanted to refuse, but he held himself back and walked up to the podium with confidence. Eying each of the Grigori, he saw nothing but the lower half of their faces due to their veils, but he could feel the weight of their eyes trained on him. Including the curious man at the right who had not spoken a word thus far.

 

“We have not been previously made aware of your existence, and we find your sudden appearance suspicious. Are we correct to assume that you are of Assiah?” The man finally questioned.

 

Rin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their repetitive questioning.

 

“You are correct.”

 

“And…? Surely you would have made contact with the order by now, that is unless you affiliate yourself with Satan.” It was Casper who interrogated him now, seeming to assume control of most of the proceedings.

 

“I have simply chosen to stay away from the order, as for Satan, I would never affiliate myself with such a being.”  Rin blatantly lied, keeping his face perfectly masked.

 

“Tch. You expect us to believe such a thing?” The middle Grigori man scoffed.

 

“I expect nothing.”

 

“Then what exactly are your intentions?” Casper asked him flat out.

 

“My intentions? Regarding what, madame?” He inquired.

 

Her lips thinned in impatience, “Regarding the Order,  and regarding Satan.”

 

Rin's lips curled up slightly in return, “I believe I have made my intentions regarding both of those things quite clear, madam. I want nothing to do with either. “

 

Murmurs echoed throughout the room.

 

“What do you mean you want nothing to do with either?” The man's voice rose in disbelief.

 

Rin held back from sneering at the man, “I want solitude, I wish not to be bothered by neither the Order nor Satan” he explained slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a child.

 

Casper humphed, “You must pick a side, Rin, there are no middlemen in this war.”

 

“And if I don't?” He challenged, raising a brow in question.

 

“Then you die.” She replied swiftly.

 

The sound of slow clapping interrupted their short spat, and a low chuckle filled the air.

 

“My, my, quite strong wills we have here, perhaps, a proposition?” Mephisto's voice rang out, drawing attention back to him.

 

“A proposition?” The other Grigori member questioned, meanwhile Casper bristled at the interruption.

 

“Yes, Samyaza, a proposition.” The demon confirmed, looking to Casper.

 

“Go on, then.” She ordered stiffly.

 

He grinned in response, “Rin here is a very capable fighter from what I have heard, and I imagine very knowledgeable on demonology, considering his… heritage.”

 

“Where are you going with this, Mephisto?” The Grigori, now known as Samyaza, asked him warily.

 

The demon held his hands out to the side in a gesture of innocence, “Like you said, Casper, if Rin continues as a middleman, he will die. And I imagine the same results if he sides with Satan. So I merely propose that we…” he paused for effect, “make use of him. True Cross Academy has been anything but safe these days, and what with how popular our 'cram school’ has gotten, extra protection is well needed. Satan is becoming bolder, and we can't risk harm to the children. They are our future after all.” Mephisto led off, giving everyone time to process his suggestion.

 

The room look properly scandalized, Rin himself included.

 

“You would trust this… stranger into our school? You would entrust him to protect the children?” Samyaza sounded absolutely outraged by the mere idea.

 

“Under my watchful eye, of course. And to my knowledge, Professor Merro has plans to retire soon, and who better to teach demonology than a half demon? I say at the start of the new school year - this coming August - we give it a test run.” The demon added thoughtfully.

 

“Who is to say that he knows anything of demonology or protection. He is of Assiah, is he not? Unless that was a lie.” Casper interrogated him, her voice was strained and her hands were clenched tight around the arms of her seat.

 

Rin felt it was time for him to add in. His cover would soon slip if he didn't fix this quickly.

 

“I am from Assiah.” He spoke out, waiting patiently until the eyes of the room were on him. “However, my unfortunate roots to Gehenna have forced me to become aware of what I am, as they have forced me to learn to protect myself. Demons are not fond of half-breeds, and have sought me harm for as long as I can remember.” His eyes shifted to each Grigori, challenging them to question his fictitious tale.

 

“And yet, you do not openly oppose Satan,” Samyaza commented warily

 

“I do, openly oppose Satan, however, I have thus far chosen to fight for only myself.” Rin's blunt words received scathing glares from the surrounding exorcists.

 

“Seems quite selfish, to keep these apparent skills for your own lone cause. Do you not care for the well being of Assiah’s inhabitants?” Casper’s mouth was set straight, yet there was no contempt in her voice.

 

“Not any more than I care for my own.” Rin met where he imagined her eyes to be as he answered, his tone shameless.

 

A silence grew and Casper's eyes left Rin's.

 

“I am certain that young Rin’s performance with Astaroth's kin was more than enough proof of his apparent skill, yes Shiro?” The clown dragged the attention to the Paladin, who gave a short nod of affirmation before averting his eyes and replying.

 

“Yes, he is a very skilled fighter, he also seems to have a few demonic enhancements.”  

 

“Such as?” Samyaza now asked

 

“Enhanced strength, speed, stamina,” Rin answered, keeping it as vague as he could without being too obvious.

 

The courtroom was silent for a moment as the Grigori processed the provided information.

 

“ What, Mephisto, would happen when the half-breed decides to betray us hm? When he harms our order instead of helping it?” Casper questioned Mephisto, suddenly relaxed with the situation.

 

Mephisto smiled slowly, “He would be executed of course, and I would take full responsibility.”

 

“...I must ask,” Casper began, suspicion brimming beneath her mask. “Where does this loyalty to the half-breed stem from? Perhaps feeling sympathetic due to his.. heritage?” She inquired, piercing the demon with her veiled eyes.

 

The headmaster's lips twitched slightly.

 

“I am merely looking out for the Order's best interests, of course.”

 

Samyaza turned to Casper angrily, “You're not actually considering this?”

 

“Watch your tone.” She snapped and turned back to Mephisto, “The Grigori will take an intermission to consider your proposition.”

 

The Grigori promptly rose from their seats and disappeared behind the red drapes.

 

Rin shut his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly he opened his eyes and exhaled. Spinning around he quickly made his way down the podium steps and strode towards Mephisto only to pause at a throat clearing behind him. Rin slowly turned himself around to see Shiro looking back at him warily. Glancing behind him he watched the clown quickly avert his eyes, holding his hands behind his back and whistling softly. Rin scoffed and turned back to Shiro.

 

“Did you need something, Shiro?” He asked, seeing that the man was making no move to speak.

 

Shiro's eyes revealed nothing and Rin found this to be odd. The man's eyes had always been so very expressive, as if they truly were windows to Shiro’s soul or his heart at the very least. He supposed that that was before he had lost the man’s trust.

 

Shiro's lips tilted downwards in a barely concealed frown.

 

“So this is your plan? To have him plead for your life? To work for the Order?” Shiro's voice was incredulous, unbelieving of Rin's intentions.

 

Of course, it wasn't Rin's plan. No, it wasn't his plan to be pushed into such a corner, to lower himself to taking that clown’s 'help’. Nor was his plan to work for that pathetic Order, a concoction of Samael's own that Rin had been left unaware of. Regardless, out of pure curiosity to Shiro's reaction, he lied.

 

“Yes.” He answered, “Is that so hard to believe?”

 

Shiro shook, then lowered his head, seeming to have a moment of contemplation.

 

“I don't even know you.”

 

Shiro's words rumbled quietly, yet they seemed to echo loudly in Rin's ears. They were true, neither of them could deny it and he felt almost saddened by the fact and he was not quite sure why.

 

“No, you don't.”

 

Silence rang in his elongated ears, and without a moment's pause he turned and strode towards his original destination, not daring to look back at the human who had wormed his way into his life.

 

Rin met Samael's eyes - that had somehow found their way back to him - and glared at the undeniable amusement that he found in them.

 

“I regret ever coming to this wretched place,” Rin told him as he stopped by his side.

 

The demon chuckled darkly and replied under his breath, “Only you would find Assiah to be the wretched one.” Looking at Rin with something akin to fondness.

 

Rin met his fondness with a look of disgust.

 

“How you found it a good idea to declare me teacher and protector of those exorcists is beyond me, but I hope you do realize that I don't plan to take this lying down,” Rin commented casually, though his posture was stiff and his eyes were full of fire - the metaphorical kind - of course.

 

“Oh, you really leave yourself open for all sorts of crude innuendos Rin,” Samael smiled secretly to himself, to which Rin frowned “but regardless of taking things lying down, I find my ideas very good sweetheart. In fact, I would even say that I find them great, as this one certainly is. You left Gehenna for a change of scenery, yes? Well, that is exactly what I gift you with, so no need to get so worked up over it.”

 

Rin refrained from growling wildly at the man as he dodged the hand reaching for his shoulder.

 

“I did not leave Gehenna for a change of scenery, you pig-headed clown.” Rin retorted, “And my heart certainly is not sweet.” he added thoughtfully.

 

“No, it's positively bitter.” Samael leered down at him, purposely ignoring the insult.

 

“You're a fucking creep.” Rin blatantly told him next, angry at his lack of reaction.

 

The demon chuckled.

 

“Only to you, liebling.”

 

“Is that suppose to be endearing?” Rin asked, glancing to his left at the sound of raised voices.

 

Shiro's blonde companion was gesturing wildly at the man, seemingly upset while the Paladin remained stoic, eyes unfocused, drifting away.

 

The demon's delighted chuckle brought Rin's eyes back to him.

 

“Arthur has always been such an eccentric boy, quite amusing really.” He commented.

 

Ignoring the absolutely laughable irony of the man's words, Rin pondered on the curiosity of Samael's nature.

 

“You seem to find amusement quite easily, Samael, yet you busy yourself with these schemes and games to seek it. Seems rather unnecessary, does it not?” Rin met his eyes and found a pleased gleam lurking in them, along with something far darker.

 

“Oh, Rin. Such naivety you possess. The amusement that I find in the day to day human is merely an appetizer. Something to keep me sated until my game-pieces deliver the main course.” Samael sighed longingly, “Oh, and what a lovely meal it will be.”

 

Looking into his jade eyes, Rin saw years. Years after years of life, of death, of time, and a man who had seen too much of it. It was to be expected, of course, that an immortal being, the King of Time, would grow weary of living. Rin did not know how many years the demon had lived, he only knew that he was one of the first of Satan's progeny, thousands of years old at the very least. That is, without counting the time that Samael must have meddled with. The fact that he could find amusement in anything is truly an anomaly, it would have driven the lesser man insane. Though maybe he is, and Rin almost pitied him for it.

 

“You are a sad man, Samael.”

 

Just as the demon’s face was turning into something less than pleasant, an audible shushing went throughout the room.

 

“We have come to a decision.” Casper's voice rang out.

 

The three once again sat upon their ‘thrones’, the lines of their mouths were flat, Samayza’s more downturned than the rest.

 

The headmaster's expression changed like the flip of a switch as he turned to face them, face expectant and grinning.

 

“And this decision is..?”

 


End file.
